Breaking Free
by YouGiveMeWings
Summary: When Fang leaves, Max enters a depression. A few years pass, and she meets Fang again, but he doesn't recognize her. Can she save Fang and make him realize that all he ever wanted is right in front of him? And what is this New Threat? T.
1. Discovery

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do NOT own Maximum Ride...but I have read the series 65 times. *you stare at her* *her eyes narrow* Shut up.**

I woke to the smell of eggs. _Mm...Iggy's cooking..._I thought as I pulled off the covers and plopped onto the floor by surprise.

"Ugh..." I moaned. I pulled my self up.

I, Maximum Ride, was 18, along with Iggy and Fang (my boyfriend, you could say). Nudge was 15, Gazzy 12, and Angel, my baby, was 10. We were flying mutant bird kids, not on the run.

I walked through the hallway, then down the stairs. Halfway down, I saw the light from the breakfast room shining on the stairway from many yards away. As I walked in, Gazzy ran by me and I toppled over. "Sorry!" He said, "I just am starving, that's all."

I crossed my arms. "I bet."

I sat down, picking my eggs with a fork. I looked around the room. Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, and Angel were sitting in their usual spots- but where was Fang?

I dropped my fork. It clattered onto my plate and caused some of the eggs to splat on Nudge's face. "Sorry," I said as she picked the eggs out of her hair. "I just realized Fang wasn't here. I'll go get him." I stood up and the metal chair skid along the tile.

I went up to Fang's room, the second-to-last-door. Mine was the last. I think my mom set it up that way. She LOVES us as a couple. Too bad isn't here to see us! (Note the sarcasm.)

Well, his door was black, the door knob a dark platinum color. I touched the knob. Cold, very cold. Nobody has tried to wake him up yet. I turned it, and pushed the door open with small _CREEAAKKK. _I stepped in, expecting him to be there, holding the handle, like all those awkward positions we always seem to be in, but he wasn't there. I browsed the immense room, searching for movement, but saw he wasn't there, at all, not on his bed, laying on his side, where he should be-slash-usually is. Nothing, the room was empty.

I pressed my ear against his bathroom door. Not a sound came out, only a trickle of a leaking faucet. I opened the door anyways. The sink was surrounded by his toothbrush, floss, and all those other grooming necessities. The shower curtain was drawn, Fang wasn't here.

I sneezed. _What if he left, this wouldn't be the first time,_ I thought, but thinking that he would leave me was so repulsive I immediately shook the thought of it out of my mind.

I walk out of the bathroom. I looked once more around his room, then turned to the door. Before I left I saw on his black pillow a white piece of paper. I quickly snatched it up and opened it.

I sat down onto the bed as my eyes skimmed the page.

_Max, (I bet you went looking for me, you always do) I'm leaving. Your heart is free. I don't want to leave, but I was given no choice. I have to. Please, understand. It pains me, to leave the flock, to leave _you_. Let the others know. I don't care if you hate me now. I need time alone. Don't follow._

_I love you,_

_-Fang_

"No," I whispered. "My heart isn't free, it's not even _mine_." I break into sobs and crumple the paper. The last thing I say isn't audible for even me to hear, a thought. _It's yours. It's never free._

I wail, and I heard the pound of 4 pairs of feet running up the stairs.

"Max!" Angel called. "Max!"

Gazzy says something about checking Fang's room, where I am on the floor, writhing in, not pain, but an overwhelming sadness.

"Max!" he says with happiness. But then he sees my expression, and calls the remaining flock in.

The next minutes were a blur. Iggy and Nudge pulled me up off the floor, questioning why I was crying. I simply showed them the slip of paper, and they understood. Iggy, didn't see it, but it was white. He couldn't read it, but Nudge whispered the lines in his ears, skipping the love stuff. He nodded and sighed, stretching out.

Angel, who was sitting on the floor, grasped my leg and hugged it. _'It's okay, he loved you enough to leave you. Ya know, to save you?'_

_Thanks, Angel. _I growled.

'_Honestly.'_

I re-read the letter. The heart-being-free-thingy was really bugging me. _My heart isn't free_, I think again, _It's his_.

_But does HE know that?_ The Voice finally said something in 4 or 3 years.

But I didn't answer because I wasn't there. I was now a member of the living dead.


	2. Depression and Friendship

**DISCLAIMER: "Please, come in…Mr. uh…Ride?" Gabby called.**

"**Yes, Ride," *Fang walks in* *crowd screams* (some random) "WHY DID YOU LEAVE!!!!?!?!?!??"**

"**Cause."**

"**Okay, Fang, why did you leave?" Gabby asks.**

"**Because- wait! You know why!" **

"**Okay…." She mutters.**

"**I can't tell you anyways!" *turns to audience***

"**Why are we reading this anyways?!" some dude eating a pickle asks.**

"**Shu- wait, relax Gab. Disclaimer: I do NOTNOT sadly own Maximum Ride…." Gabby says.**

* * *

**3 YEARS LATER**

You think the pain gets better, but it doesn't. When Fang left, my heart died. Well, what I owned. Fang still has it- somewhere out there, because I would know when he left it.

I still lay down, and cry for him sometimes, huddled in a ball, moaning, but otherwise I've been taking it…hard.

I haven't left my room for days, 3 exactly, but it doesn't matter anymore, time- it passes by slowly, sometimes it's difficult, others take it on head-first, but I think time is just some crap made to annoy me.

* * *

"Max! Angel and I are going to go to the pool!" Nudge called. It was safe for us to show our wings now, but it doesn't matter- not for me, at least.

"Okay," I called glumly. I wiped my face, which was blotted with tears. The bed squeaked as I pulled myself up into a sitting position. I yawned, and stood up. I turned to my alarm clock, which said **10:32**. Wow, I slept in again. _Well, it doesn't matter…anymore._

I walked over to my dresser. My blonde hair was frizzy, I had sunken cheekbones, and my eyes- well, let's just say I look like death.

I put on a smile, but it sunk back into a frown. "Um…have fun," I called, but she had already left.

I walked down the stairs, my footsteps echoing down the hall. _Where is Iggy?_ I thought. No smart-aleck answer from the Voice. It had left me a month after Fang left. I had lost two vital friends in one year. Not too fun.

"Ig?" I called.

He stepped out of the kitchen (surprise) whisking away at a bowl filled with brown stuff. "Max! You're finally out of that cave!"

"Oh, shut up Iggy," I giggled. Wait…giggled? What the hell, Depression? "What 'cha making?"

"I see that smile! I mean…hear? Or- never mind," he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…you didn't answer my question, 'What 'cha making?'" I asked again.

"Brownies. I don't know, so don't ask why," he pulled out the spoon. Brown goo oozed down the wooden scooper. "Want a lick?" He handed the spoon to me. I laughed lightly, then reached out my hand and slowly brushed my fingers on the spoon. Brown liquid ran on my fingers. I licked them carefully, making sure the batter didn't drip on the floor.

I followed Iggy into the kitchen and watched him pour the brownie mix into a pan, then helped him put the pan into the oven. We sat and talked for a while, waiting for the dessert to be finished.

We had peace for a while, but then Total came in. He was a dusty black color, fur fading with age. Akila trotted in after him, followed by a reddish-brown puppy, which yipped and whined.

Total hopped up. "Max, sweetheart, my dear, glad you could get out of your room! Could you get me a drink, preferably a Coke?" he said lazily.

"Sure," I got up, and the puppy followed me. "Who's this?" I asked, wiggling the dog off my leg.

Akila barked. Man, was that dog pretty, yet old.

Total chuckled. "Akila, you don't mean it. Max, he's a stray we found by the river a year ago. He didn't know his name, so we call him Anant. 'From the stream'. We kept him, because, well, we like him." **(A.N. I found that name on google…I thought it was cool.)**

I smacked my lips. "Special," I described him as.

I popped the coke, wiping off the mouth area. I took a sip, and Total frowned. I half-smiled, and handed him the soda.

And there we sat, for hours chatting away about nothing. I think I could get used to this, without Fang.

But inside, I cried.


	3. Friends That Scare Me

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I don't own it. End of discussion. No entertaining disclaimer. I had to get this up.**

**Sorry this CH is so short.**

* * *

I woke the next day, like part of my heart was back. Fang. He's here. Not _here in this house_ here, but like _in Humble, Texas. _

**(A.N. I put them by Houston for a reason. Actually…Later in the story- well, let's say they go to Houston…much later.)**

I didn't cry for the whole day.

**7:00 PM**

I looked up from my plate of enchiladas. Yeah, living in Texas you eat 'em a lot. A LOT. But I love them. …that may or may not have been an awkward sentence.

Angel smiled at me. "Max…I'm going to the mall tonight with my friends."

"Okay…who?" I asked.

**(A.N. My friends, this is for you!)**

"Lizzy, Alexa, Aleesha, and Courtney. They go to my school. We all are wanting to go to see _The Lightning Thief_." **(Another A.N. Best freakin movie, I don't care if they jacked it up!)**

"Okay…why do you need me to know?" I was confused for the 15th millionth time this week.

"Can you drive us? We need someone…Courtney's mom got sick," she put on Bambi eyes.

_Must not…say…_-"Yes! I mean…sure," I was letting my cool down.

"Thanks Max!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**In the garage, in a car, at a place**

"Everyone is here, right?"

"Yeah…" Aleesha mumbled. She looked like, exactly like Nudge. Creepy. But she wore glasses and some t-shirt Nudge would never wear.

"No. I'm not," Courtney said loudly. Her hair was nice, medium blonde, and her blue eyes were filled with mischief. _Funny girl, funny girl…_

Lizzy laughed, "Yes…shame Courtney. Show some respect." She flipped her brown hair. Oh, a flirt. Great. Her brown eyes turned to Alexa to watch what she said.

Alexa nodded. "Yeah. I think so…" She took off her glasses and cleaned them, then placed them right back on her head. Brown eyes, like Lizzy, black hair, like- HIM.

Courtney looked back at Lizzy. "So, are we going to get through one conversation without involving Dumbo or _Twilight_?"

_"Dumbo" is somebody in our class, not the movie. _Angel told me.

_Ah._ I turned the keys. The car revved up loudly. "Everyone buckled?"

"Yeah," said Angel.

**One car ride of randomness later**…

"Okay, girls. We're here!" I called out. I unbuckled and opened my door. Groans of satisfaction came from the car. I stood out for a minute, and then everyone tried to file out of the car at the same time.

It's time to go to the mall. Oh, the thrills! (Sarcasm. **I hate the malls, too.**)

* * *

**Sorry about all those Author's Notes. I couldn't find a way to put them anywhere else.**

**The next chapter may be later tonight…or the next two. I'm piling these up fast.**

**I told you guys, my schoolmates, that you would come into the story. The rest of ya'll come in later, K?**


	4. Meeting More Movie Watchers

**DISCLAIMER: **

**"I don-" Gabby gets**

**"-t own Me. We get it," Max says.**

**"Okay…on with the story! …I guess." Gabby says.**

* * *

We walked into the mall, Courtney, Angel, Aleesha, Lizzy, Alexa, and I. We probably looked like a pathetic group, because Courtney wouldn't shut up, Aleesha seemed somewhat violent when there was a line to get tickets, Lizzy had been going through her purse forever, mumbling, "The lip-gloss is in here some where…" the whole time. Alexa and Angel were talking quietly about their pets, and I had been mumbling to myself about how I need to get a job. I honestly don't know why.

The tickets to the first showing were sold out, so we all decided to get a pretzel and Icee. **(A.N. I love those two together!)**

*~*~*~*~*

I sat on a bench, five minutes later, a few yards away from the group of girls. I took a bite of my pretzel. The cinnamon was so _good_. I wondered what an Icee tasted like, I had gotten a cherry one, and I hope that it won't taste disgusting with cinnamon. I took a sip, then downed another bite of pretzel. _Delicious…_

I was interrupted by a pair of girls, who had walked over to my group. The girls smiled, and asked to sit down. Lizzy said, "Hell yeah!"

_Language,_ I thought, but was _hell _actually that bad considering their age, which was twelve/thirteen? Nah.

I got up, finishing my pretzel. I tossed it into one of the never ending trash cans. The girls all looked up as I approached. The two new girls smiled. "Hi, Max," the new blonde said. Her hair was really curly and was a light, _light_ blonde. Her grey eyes showed she was a lot. Like, a reader, a hyper energetic girl, funny, and was wearing contacts. Yes, you can get this all from someone's eyes. The contacts and energy level are easy, just look at how the eyes sparkled, and light blue rims around the pupils showed contacts.

The brown hair girl was quieter looking, but still looked like somebody who could talk for hours. Her light brown eyes matched her hair, and showed she was just like the blonde girl, except she wore glasses.

"I'm Katherine," she said.

The blonde hair girl laughed. "And I apparently have to tell me my name. I'm Gabrielle or Gabby."

"I'm going with Gabby. Are ya'll seeing the movie, too?" I asked.

"Yeah, for the second time. We saw it the day it came out. It's really awesome, but they skip the part about…" she blabbered on about what they missed and how cute Logan was.

Kat nodded, then stared off past Gabrielle. "Oh no."

"What?" I asked. There was a group of guys that seemed to know the girls.

"Gabby…" she tapped on her shoulder. "Stalker alert, with Dumbo and Presto."

She turned. "No- oh, chocolate sauce."

Did she just say, _Oh, chocolate sauce?_ This girl is getting creepier by the sentence.

The boys walked up. "Gabrielle, Katherine? _And_ Courtney, Aleesha, Angel, and Lizzy, and Alexa? We're doomed," the tallest said. This is probably Dumbo; the ears are a little big. **(A.N. Yes, Christian.)**

"Christian, Daniel, and Preston," Angel said, pointing to each one. Christian was Dumbo, Daniel was the shortest, and Preston was the quietest. They all waved.

Kat walked up to Daniel, "Stalker," she shook her head.

"And a Porcupine!" Lizzy laughed.

She was right, somewhat. He had spiky black hair. Tan skin, brown eyes, reminding me of Alexa, but they weren't related. Christian was pale, with black hair and brown eyes that made his skin look paler. Preston had skin like Aleesha, with short hair just a shade darker than his skin, and brown eyes. Everyone seems to have brown eyes today.

"Stalker?" I asked.

"Yeah, he seems to stalk Gabby," Lizzy and Kat said.

"Are ya'll seeing The Lightning Thief, too?" Preston asked. Way to change discussion.

"Yeah, in a few minutes, actually," Angel said.

"Us too. Same time, same theater," Preston said as he compared tickets.

"Stalker!" Kat wasn't letting it go.

These kids are really weird.

* * *

**They are almost to the good part, okay? Long CH, about 800 words.**


	5. People I Know, New People I Don't

**DISCLAIMER: **

***Fang walks in* "Hello."**

***fangirls scream***

"**So…Fang…how are you?" Gabby asks.**

"**Good, good. So, this is the disclaimer script?" he asks, holding a paper.**

"**Yup. Are you going to read it?" she asks.**

"**No."**

"**Okay, fine. *sighs* I don't own Maximum Ride, end of the discussion." *she crosses her arms***

* * *

"Soo…I guess ya'll are joining us?" I asked. The groups exchanged glances.

"Yeah," Kat said.

"Pretty much, yeah," Daniel said.

I nodded, and turned around. I took a deep breath. _Okay, Max. Ten kids, some half insane, I can do this…I can- I CAN'T! I mean…easy-peasy, right?_

_Right,_ Angel said. Because, of course the Voice wouldn't be there to answer my prayers. It was probably lounging in Hawaii, laying on a hammock, drinking from a coconut.

…

Okay, probably not likely.

I started walking, and the kids following me probably made me look like a chaperone for a field trip of a small class. Great. Did I mention I'm bad with kids?

Well, they weren't exactly little kids, these I can deal with. I think.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Since nobody was ready to go in yet, we all decided to go to _Hot Topic_ for a while. I looked at The Lightning Thief T-shirts, which were pretty awesome. Angel and I decided to get one, which was the same as the movie poster, and the same one Gabby and Christian were wearing. **(A.N. Right Christian, you had one, too?)**

We paid, and changed in the dressing rooms at the back of the store. _These are actually pretty cool, _I thought as I looked in the mirror. The T-shirt just about glowed. Nice.

As we walked out of _Hot Topic_, there was a gang that started to follow us. "Did you adopt, or are you someone who can't stay in a relationship without kids?" the leader asked. I tried to think of a good reply, but then the strangest thing happened.

Gabby crouched, ready to tackle him, and freaking _growled at him_! Aleesha laughed, then Gabby roared like, some animal, and the group ran away. I thought I saw them dash into Dillard's. L-O-L.

"Wow, Gabby…that was, _special_," the tone of my voice made everyone laugh.

She rubbed her hands together. "All in a day's work."

We all headed toward the food court, where the theater entrance would be.

I walked a little faster. The theater was in sight.

People stared at me. I smiled, like, "_Yeah, I can take care of ten thirteen year olds. Let see you do that!"_ and turned my head, looking at most of the people. Most were looking at me like I was insane; others were just looking at the chatter mouths talking about how wrong books are now-a-days and who-likes-who. Ah. Middle school "gossip".

We were almost there, when something strange happened.

One of the watchers caught my eyes. A lone man, my age, with jet-black hair and dark eyes. His height and width were abnormal; he was a few inches taller than me, which was around six, maybe six-four. He wore all black, goth or emo is what I would describe him as.

I recognized him, like a long-lost childhood friend, or someone I grew up with, maybe even a cousin I met long ago.

----

But then I realized who it was.

Three guesses.

If you guessed Taylor Lautner gone goth, no. Johnny Depp, no; people similar, no.

Well, you got it wrong.

----

I stopped in my tracks. Angel and Alexa ran into my back, followed by eight more kids that nearly knocked me down.

I knew who he was.

…

Fang.

* * *

**O...M...G.**

**I suck at cliffies, so this was the best I could do.**


	6. Questions

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Gabby says, "I don't own it."**

"**What about those kids?" Iggy asks**

"**They're mah buds."**

"**Oh."**

* * *

_I knew who he was._

…

_Fang._

*~*~*~*~*

He stared at me, his eyes confused. He didn't recognize me. Oh, no…

_He was captured…_ Angel tells me. _They experimented on him. He lost memory of us…he doesn't remember us. Not you, not me, not Iggy…no one._

_I kinda got that on the first sentence. _I wiped away a tear that slowly trickled down my cheek.

Gabby looked confused, and exchanged a glance with Katherine, then one with Lizzy. Aleesha tilted her head, and then understanding something was going on, she asked, "Do you want us to go on ahead? I mean, you don't have to go…if you don't know I'll wait for you."

I made a '_shh'_ sign with my fingers. They all hushed. I walked up to him. "Fang?" I asked.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" he got defensive.

"I'm Max," I said. "We grew up together; you left me a few years ago."

"I don't know what you're talking about," his jaw stiffened.

"Fang, please remember," my lip quivered.

"Ooh, surprise entertainment!" Gabby said.

"G- stop being so heartless!" Lizzy slapped her arm.

"Well, _Max_, I don't," he pulled out his wings, ready to leave. Luckily, the world was used to these mutants now.

"_Fang_! You do know, think about it!" I yelled.

"I don't! Leave," he argued.

"Max…c'mon," Angel pulled my hand.

"No. Not until he remembers." _Angel…make him remember…_

"Sorry, Max. I can't, I have no rule over him anymore," Angel said sadly.

"Okay, Max," Daniel held is hands out. "Take it easy. What's going on?"

Gabby smacked him on his head. "Ow!"

"That's Fang, Max can't get him to remember, okay?"

I laughed almost demonically. I spread my wings out, too. Fang took a step back. "So…Fang, remember now?"

"No." He took off, flying high up, and out the mall.

Wow, somebody likes dramatic fly-outs.

I stifled a wail, tried to stop the tears. "C'mon guys, let us go to the movie, we're about to miss the beginning."

Mumbles of confusion and acceptance came from the group. We all continued on, hurrying into the theater. We all shared te biggest freaking popcorn bag I had ever seen, but it still didn't last us, not even thirty minutes. So, I had to walk out every hour to get two bags to last. These kids ate as much as me!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I enjoyed the movie; it made me laugh, especially at the Lotus Hotel part. It turned my mind away from Fang, but I couldn't stay focused, I zoned out at times, thinking about Fang's expression; how strange it was he didn't recognize me.

We had defeated Itex long ago, so what is this new threat that changed Fang? Did it control his mind so he would leave, so long ago? Will it take others from the flock?

But one question still sat, in the back of my mind, nagging at my thoughts. I only remembered to ask it to myself as we walked out of the food court area.

...

Can I change him?


	7. Realization

**DISCLAIMER: **

"**Gosh, Fang, why didn't you remember?" Gabby complains.**

"**Well…you're the writer." *he sighs***

"**True, true. I don't own this, read on."**

* * *

**Fang POV**

Who the hell was this chick? Why didn't she go away? I don't know her!

She pulled out her wings. "So…Fang, remember now?"

Crazy chick.

---

Maybe instead of _Sexy Chick_ the song should be _Crazy Chick_!

_Damn, she's a crazy chick, a crazy chick,_

_Damn girl!_

Makes sense.

---

"No," I said. I took off. The wind was good to me, it wasn't too strong, not too harsh. I turned slowly, gliding on an uprise. I flapped once, my wings spread out, then flew out.

*~*~*~*~*~*

I slowed down, slowly placing my wings to my back, so I could have a good landing. I dived, then sat on the covered area of the mall. I couldn't get the insane girl and her crazy kids- that obviously weren't related to her- off my mind. Why- and how- did she know me?

I knew I had been captured after leaving my family- whoever that was- by some company called "The Hospital". But why would this girl claim to know me? She's a mutant, but was she part of the family I left?

Then I decided to try something. I dived down, where they were exiting the mall. I flapped and landed in front of her.

"Max."

******

**Max POV**

We left the mall, going through groups of people just like me, with bored expressions as multiple kids tugged on their shirts. I left Gabrielle, Katherine, Christian, Preston, and Daniel off by the pretzel place, and even as I took a step there was laughing. Then Gabby told Katherine she had a "sick, diseased mind," for reasons I so don't know, and I don't want to know.

We went to a quick dinner at _Luby's_. I forced them to eat some chicken, to get all that buttery salt out of their systems. That stuff was like eating a stick of butter, but it was so, so _good_.

We left the diner, then exited the mall entirely. Then the girls met somebody else they knew. Great.

"Sarah! Anna!" Lizzy said happily as two blondes walked over to us. The tallest one, Anna, had dirty blonde hair, with one blue eye and one green. Cool. Sarah, the shorter, had medium length light blonde hair, and had piercing blue eyes.

These girls were quiet. I so would have preferred these two over Gabby and Courtney. _Why, why?!!! _I nearly collapsed on the ground saying, "NOooooo!!!" like those stupid movies.

_Max, you are being over-dramatic again, _Angel told me.

_No I'm not! I mean, again?!!_

She giggled, then said bye to the girls and skipped to the car, followed by the hasty group of girls. I took a step, then a black flash flew in front of my face. "Woah!"

My hair was officially jacked up. Great.

Then he was there. Fang. He looked confused.

He opened his mouth, and said one word, a word that made my day.

"Max."


	8. Discussions

**DISCLAIMER: **

**"Thank-you Fang!" Gabby says.**

**"Oh, shut up." Fang rolls his eyes.**

**"I don't own it." *looks around* *tackles Fang* "Why didn't you remember?!"**

***Chokes* "Because…of you…"**

**"Oo! I like that song!" Gabby exclaims randomly.**

* * *

**Max POV**

"_Max."_

*~*~*~*~*

He's here again! He must've remembered!

"No, I don't remember, but I have some questions for you," he said.

"Okay," I breathed.

"Was I captured, or did I leave?" he asked.

"You left." I fished in my purse. I pulled out the letter. Yes, I keep it with me.

He unfolded it and read it. "Max…"

"Yes?"

"I don't believe you, but this is my handwriting, you and the little girl seem to know me, so…" his voice trailed off. "…can I come with you, and maybe, toggle my memory? You know, see the place, and then if I still don't believe you- well, sorry. Is that good?"

He had become a chatterbox.

I nearly hugged him, but instead nodded. _Angel…_

_I heard it all._

'_K, good. Wait, what have I told you about listening in on conversations?!_

_Sorry, c'mon Max! Courtney's starting to crash._

Now, I wanted to say,_ let her crash,_ but, you know, right? _Okay…one second._

"Okay, Fang, follow the car, I don't know, fly or somethin'. K?"

He looked dazed and confused. "…Okay."

I smiled. "Now, come."

He nodded.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Iggy- I have somebody for you to see- I mean, meet," I called as Fang closed the door quietly behind me.

"Oh, sure, offend the blind kid, he doesn't have feelings! Well I do. Remember."

"Yeah," I said, "Well, shake his hand or something."

He reached out. Fang put on _another_ confused look. He grasped Iggy's hand. Iggy smiled widely. "Fang!"

One down, four to go.

"Yes," Fang nodded. He smiled at me, the dazzling half-smile I remember, but this smile wasn't of _love_.

I grabbed him by the hand. "C'mon!"

He looked at our hands, confused _again_. I dropped mine. "Sorry," I mumbled.

*~*~*~*~*

"…And this was your room," I said, pointing to the door of Fang's room.

I looked at him, wondering if I should let him know about our _relationship_. He caught my gaze, and shuffled his feet.

"So, are you and Iggy-?" He asked.

"No." Does he know it was him?

"So, who did you date?" he asked, "I mean, if it's too personal…"

"No, it's not. You know him really, _really _well."

"The only person I know now is myself, but I did…not. Wait, was it me?" he realized, thankfully. T.H. had done a lot to him. **(A.N. TH is The Hospital.)**

"Yes." I mumbled. I opened his door.

"I'm sorry, Max," he said.

I turned to look at him, and he actually looked concerned. I think who captured him removed his emotionless-rock…ness. "It's okay…" I muttered.

**  


* * *

**

THANKS ANNA FOR THE NAME OF THE NEW THREAT, AND KATHERINE FOR HELPING HER. I REALLY NEEDED THAT.

**-Gabby**


	9. Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: **

"**Hmm…little battle scene, crying Angel, and a stalking Max…and done!" Gabby says.**

"**I'm not a stalker!" Max complains**

"**Maybe you are, maybe you aren't, but that's for me to know and for you to find out. Oh, I don't own anything.**

**Max POV**

* * *

Fang talks in his sleep now.

Now, I didn't mean to watch him as he slept. I _just-so-happened-to-walk-to-his-room-at-midnight-and-decided-to-watch-him_.

*~*~*~*~*~*

I sat quietly into the corner of Fang's room. The bed sheets shuffled as Fang tossed over. I smiled. _Home, home is where my loved ones are. Home is here, with Fang_, I thought.

I heard a noise, what sounded like someone mumbling to themselves. It was Fang. I got up and sat by his bed, one hand on the bed's top. I listened carefully.

"Max," he whispered. He smiled slightly. "_Home_. I…lo…her…"

Was he talking that he _loved me_? Or did he meet someone else, and he left her too, to search for something?

"Max…" he mumbled again.

I smiled.

*~*~*~*~*

"Fang, Max!" Iggy called. I jolted up. I was still in Fang's room. Good thing Fang didn't hear, because he would've flipped when he saw me next to his bed. I sprinted to his dresser, and brushed my hair through with my fingers. I beamed. I was still happy and confused about last night, and my emotions were all in a twist.

I walked over to his bed. "Fang," I tapped his shoulder.

"Mm…ugh," he mumbled.

"Fang," I whispered lightly into his ear. He didn't respond, so I decided to do something. I clapped loudly.

He jumped off the bed. He got about two feet into the air, right above his bed. "Ahh!"

I laughed. "It's time for breakfast. Be ready in five minutes."

He frowned, "Well, good morning to you, Miss _I-scare-people-when-they-sleep_."

I smiled, then walked out.

*~*~*~*~*

Breakfast was almost normal.

_Almost._

"Fang!" Gazzy said as Fang walked in.

"Um…Gaz…zy." He said, plopping into the chair next to me quietly. I smiled, looking up at him. "Iggy made this, right?" he asked me.

"Yeah."

"K. So," he looked at everyone, "how have ya'll been doing since I left?"

Too bad he doesn't remember Nudge. Especially her chatter-mouth.

Because she just exploded.

"Well, I have been shopping way more, I don't know, it helps me when I feel I don't know, alone. I also dated seven new boys. Okay, well Angel has been going to a summer camp, and Iggy learned how to make multiple different types of fondue, and-," Gazzy clamped a hand over her mouth. Fang smiled a little, being very grateful to Gazzy. I giggled.

"Well…that's, um, nice, Nudge," Fang said.

I laughed loudly.

*~*~*~*~*~*

**The Mall…again.**

**Max POV**

"So, how did I end up here again?" I asked Angel.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Because Nudge said she wanted to buy some new clothes again!"

"Okay, but if we meet any of those insane people again, I swear…" I folded my arms. Those ten kids scarred me for life.

"Okay Max," she smiled with one of those inside-joke faces. _Oh, no! There here…_

_Nope! Not yet…_ she spoke in my mind. Her blue eyes flickered with an untrusting glow.

_Great…_ I looked around the crowded area. Gangs and couples holding hands surrounded us, and a few moms with their screeching kids struggled through the crowds. I flipped my hair back, and looked again at Fang. He was staring at me again.

_What?_ I looked at him.

He shrugged his shoulders, and then struggled to turn away.

I sighed._ Life isn't easy anymore_.

"Really Max, what was your first clue?" A sarcastic Angel said to me.

"What did I say about your snide remarks?"

"…That they pwn…"

"No. Hey, how do you spell pwn…p-o-w-n…?" My random question of the day.

"P-w-n." She smiled and walked ahead. What other strange English words do I not know of?

_I don't think it's real…just fun to say!_

That helps.

*~*~*~*~*

**Food Court, 20 minutes later**

"So Fang, McDonalds or Chick-Fil-A?" I asked Fang.

"It's Sunday." Fang put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, so McDonalds…" I sighed.

"Um…Max…" Angel said. I turned to her, and she was shuffling her feet.

I was concerned, of course. "What?"

"M-Geeks!" Iggy yelled in reply.

I looked up. There they were, those metallic fiends of mine, spiraling into the windows. Nudge ducked, and Angel dived under the nearest table. Gazzy smiled, then grabbed Iggy. He pulled him to the McDonalds booth, hiding under the drink area.

Wow.

Fang looked up, confused. I called out, "Duck!"

But it was too late. The M-Geeks crashed through the windows, and glass shattered everywhere. Bystanders screamed, then started to do a classic, running around in circles. Amateurs.

One M-Geek landed by Fang, the impact knocked him over. I screamed, but Fang, being Fang, got up and landed a kick on the Geek's head. The metal creaked, then started to melt.

Melt? That's new.

This isn't a M-Geek.

I laughed, then got a kick in the _ass_. "WTF?" I yelled. The creature screeched as I turned, then I noticed the material wasn't metal. I couldn't tell what it was, but it melted with too much heat, and if I put just enough pressure… **(A.N. Hey, Kat, remember when Lizzy…yeah…)**

I kicked it in the center of its back. The metal was soft, durable, like foil. It wasn't metal, a new substance-

_Created by The Hospital_, Angel spoke to me.

_Exactly,_ I said. I kicked the dead robot-thing again, and sparks flew. It made a fizzing noise, then burned out.

I heard a scream coming from behind me. Angel. I turned into her direction.

But she wasn't there. She, again, had been kidnapped.


	10. Shivers in the Night

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Max sniffles. "Angel…Iggy…all those other names…"**

**Gabby giggles. "Disclaimer, no owning, et cetera, et cetera…"**

* * *

**Max POV**

"Angel! Nudge!" I screamed. I looked around through my tear-filled eyes. Only Fang was here with me. Or was I dreaming again?

Being Max, I pinched myself. Shoot. I was still awake.

Tears shook my body._ Fang is here, _the voice said,_ to help and comfort you._

"But he doesn't remember!" I yelled. I realized I said that out loud, then I turned back to my mind._ He can't help me._

_He knows the way. You can teach him how you used to be, with him,_ the voice mused.

"Max?" Fang asked. I turned to him. I know he didn't remember, but I put my arms around him. I tucked my head into his chest, and cried. I looked up once, to see his face. He was shocked, but his eyes glistened sadly. "Max…?"

"Why?" I whispered.

"Why what?" He sounded concerned.

I turned my head to the rain dripping ceiling, trying not to catch his eye. "Why must you not know, why is my flock gone, torn to pieces? Where is my heart, and how can you not realize what we had?"

He tilted his head, looking up also. A raindrop hit his cheek, and I thought a tear came down with it. "I don't know…I can't solve this puzzle. A five-hundred jigsaw is impossible for me, and that's what this is, but I can help you fill in what I can, the small pieces, the edges…I will tie this to my heart…I promise, I promise I will save you…"

Another tear ran down my face. But this one was of awe. Fang never gave me this wisdom. But he had a heart, I know. I looked at him. "Thank you."

"For what?" I smiled at him. Our eyes met, and he didn't have to say anymore.

I stepped back, pulling apart my arms from his body. "Can we go home before we search for them?"

"Yes."

*~*~*~*~*

**Angel POV**

**Somewhere NOT Over the Rainbow**

"Max…" Gazzy sighed, _Fang…_ My brother put his head down. I sat in his lap, my legs dangling off his. I may be thirteen, but I still feel small enough to cry sometimes, like now.

Iggy sighed. _This is total crap…Remember not to curse, even if my mind-reader knows the words…Max is gone, Fang's brain is dead, so he's not helping her. I still can't see, I want Ella…I miss our home…I don't know where the hell anything is here._

Nudge was silent. Even her mind, I couldn't get a read on it. It was like when the TV breaks down, the slight_ bzz_ing sound of lost communication. I sighed; Gazzy rubbed my neck with a hand. The other was wiping his eyes of unshed tears. I loved everyone here, but I still felt like my heart was empty, Max usually helped me out.

I turned my mind to the guard. _I need a raise, this job is tiring. And boring. I watch mutants to get paid only five dollars an hour…_I blocked him, and then cried audibly. All minds shut up, thankfully.

"…and this is where the genetically enhanced human species are." _Mutant freaks…_ A woman outside the hallway said, motioning to the glass door. She had short black hair, a little spiky, like Alice from _Twilight_. But this was definitely not a future-seeing vampire. _A whitecoat._

"Ah. And I see you have most of The Flock here," a familiar voice said.

_No dur, Sherlock!_ The woman thought, her brown eyes flickering. "Yes, including the youngest."

"Congrats, success. Now may we go in?" The man said. I realized who it was. Dr. Chu. I had met him once, when Max nearly killed him. She let him go, for a promise of never trying to 'take over the whole world'. He failed at that, thankfully. He actually _EPICALLY FAILED._

He and the woman, Margaret, as Mr. Chu said, walked in the room quietly. Hello, we're here, and we know you are, so don't go all Super Spy on me.

Mr. Chu's eyes sparkled evilly as he tried not to run to us. He stepped in front of our cage, smiling strangely. He opened the door, using a card scanner instead of a key, and then stepped in.

*~*~*~*~*

**Max POV**

"Fang…" I mumbled. I was laying all on the back of the small blue corvette my mom had bought me. He was driving on the deserted road, and we were almost to our deserted home in the middle of deserted town. I love the word deserted for some reason…

"Yes?" He asked; one hand on the steering wheel.(_The other on my heart! _Not!)

"How far…?" I pulled my hand to the cup holder. I grabbed the can of coke, then swallowed slowly.

"Five or so minutes." He turned up the radio. _White Horse_ came on. We had Taylor Swift on in the CD player. He hummed to the tune, his voice sounding out quietly. I loved his voice, I realized. I loved him, but that I knew. The way his hair curved, the midnight blackness of him…

"Mm…kay," I yawned. I was so tired I couldn't even think. I shivered. My body was cooling down- fast. My heart fluttered, then my body convulsed.

"Max! What's wrong?!" Fang saw me. I shuddered, my body was shaking.

"Max!" He said again.

I tried to reply, but my eyes lolled around spastically. I shook again, and then all was black.

* * *

**Look! A little FAX! Yay! OMG what happened to Max?! **

**Not even I know, not even I know...**

**Review?**


	11. What's Wrong With Max?

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Fang sniffs. "Max…"**

**Gabby pats his back. "There, there." She hides her giggles.**

"**No owning us?" Fang asks.**

**You know what just scared the hell out of me? I just finished FANG yesterday (March 15, 2010) and when Fang left, his letter was so freaking similar to mine I screamed.**

**It took me one hour fifteen minutes to finish FANG.**

* * *

**Fang POV**

Max's eyes rolled around, her body shaking. Then it all of a sudden stopped, and her eyes closed. "Max!" I shouted.

She didn't respond. I pulled the car into the driveway minutes later, than immediately jumped out of the car.

I flung open her door. Max's hair fell, and her breathing was slow and heavy. She panted sometimes, and I freaked out. I picked her up, and her eyes fluttered, but she didn't wake up.

I brought her into the house, and then sat her on the brown leather couch. Her right arm fell to the side, looking limp and lonely.

I walked out of the room into the kitchen. I dug through the drawers, looking for rags. I didn't know what else to do, so I soaked one in warm water, the other in cold. I dashed back into the other room. She shivered again, but I put on the cold rag anyways. She had a fever, I could tell.

I jogged into the bathroom. I went through the medicine cabinet, until I found the thermometer. I hurried back into the living room, and then put the thermometer under her tongue. I waited a few seconds for the beep, and then checked the temperature. Ninety-nine degrees.

I looked down at her face. As pale and clammy as it was, I noticed she was really beautiful. The way her hair curved at the bottom, the little dip in between her nose and her lips…

I shook my head. _Focus, _I thought. The idea was _not_ to fall in love. The idea was to help her now, not freeze all my work and look at her.

I pulled myself up and went to the phone. Maybe they had a doctor's number on there. Sure enough, there was a paper next to the phone. There were two numbers. "Dr. Martinez" and the other was written in a little kid's writing, "Dr. Pepper". I frowned. Kids here nowadays have issues.

I grabbed a pen and crossed off "Dr. Pepper", because do I need to call a soda now? I mean, maybe when I was thirsty, but no.

I grabbed the phone and dialed Dr. Martinez's number. I waited for three rings, then I heard a woman's voice. "Hello?"

"Um, hi, Doctor Martinez?" I walked out of the room to look at Max, the phone in my hand.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Fang, and-"

"Fang?!" She almost screeched.

"Yes, um, I'm Fang…" Apparently she used to like me. A lot.

"You're back?" She sounded thrilled.

"Um…yeah." She obviously knew the Flock really well.

"You know what happened to Max when you left?" She sounded a little bit _mad_ now.

"Um, she was…sad?" I don't get where she's going here.

"No. She was completely depressed. My daughter, thanks to you, was completely depressed." _My daughter?_ Holy shit, she was Max's mom!

"I kinda understood that, but my memory was erased so I don't remember much, okay?"

"Ah. So you don't know your bond with her?" She knew something I didn't. Well, more about their life.

"No…"

"Well, you see, you guys were, together. You dated, did everything together. You were her other half. You completed her, then you left," she paused. "None of us know why. Then it was too late. Max stopped eating, slept all the time, she didn't leave her room, Iggy had to take her food up to her room.

"We couldn't find what helped her. The anti-depressants never worked. Her heart was gone. You belonged with her, and you left her." She sighed sadly. "_But people are people and sometimes we change our minds._" She quoted from _Breathe_. "She was always out of the picture for a while. We tried to bring her to a psychologist.

"It didn't work. She started crying more and more…" She sounded like she was crying. "…And we thought there was no hope." She seemed to smile through her tears. "And now you're back. But you don't remember."

"I…I'm sorry." I realized something. When Max had first looked at me, she had looked at me with _love_. "I didn't know."

"Ah." She seemed thoughtful.

"So, I was calling because Max just had a spasm of some sort. Her body was all shaking, and her eyes were all rolling around, then she went unconscious. Now she has a fever of ninety-nine point eight degrees."

"Is she still trembling?"

"No." I double checked. I brushed a lock of her hair back, then pulled the blanket up.

"Well, I would say trembling is what happened, but that is usually from strong emotions, caffeine, and overuse of drugs, prescription drugs, that is." She paused, deep in thought. "And they usually don't have fevers after trembling. But you know, you guys aren't made to have issues."

"So, what do I do?" I was _scared_.

"Just wait. Don't worry too much. Just relax and watch her. Listen to music or something. But pay attention to what she does, and _do not_ stop watching her."

"Okay, bye," I said.

"Good-bye. And Fang?" She wasn't done.

"Yes?"

"Try to remember your feelings for her. Please. Bye," she hung up.

I pressed the "end" button and looked back at Max. Moonlight hit her face, defining her features. I thought about what Dr. Martinez said. Maybe I did love her back then, and maybe even now. I'll talk to Max about my past later, but for now, I'll just look at her and think.

I brushed a hand on her cheek, then smiled.


	12. Memories

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Gabby sits down. "Oh…it's the disclaimer, woo!"**

"**Yeah…to put you out of misery, she doesn't own us." Max sighs.**

"**Wait, aren't you asleep?" Gabby asks.**

"**That's for me to know and for you never to find out."**

* * *

**Fang POV**

"Fang…" Max mumbled. I jolted up and looked at her. She was nudging my arm.

"Yes?" I asked. Her eyes sparkled, and she laughed. "What?"

"You have a rag on your face." She smiled. "I'm hungry."

"Oh." I took off the rag. "What do you want?"

"Um…I don't know." She got up; then headed to the kitchen. I followed her.

"You don't know?" I asked. She turned to me, her golden brown hair flying with her movement.

"No," she said.

I laughed.

*~*~*~*~*

**One Hour Later**

"Max," I said. She was lying on the couch watching television, and I was sitting on the other.

"Yes?" She asked.

I turned to her. "Can you tell me about my life?"

She nodded. "A long time ago, when we were all born, we lived in dog crates at a mad scientist lab called the School. I was first, then you, four months later, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, then Angel. Angel and Gazzy were the only actually related kids." She paused. "Then Jeb, one of the scientists, and my dad, felt sorry for us. He brought us to his house.

"We all grew up, learned how to fly. Then, one night, he vanished. He was gone. We presumed him dead. We lived on in peace for four years, kept alive by Iggy's cooking and television when we got a signal. Then the Erasers arrived." She stared off into space, deep in thought.

"Ah," I nodded.

"They captured Angel. We all followed, but I took a detour. I got hurt, and Dr. Martinez saved me. My mom and sister. But I didn't know yet. Then we, the Flock, got captured. We were freed by Iggy and Gazzy, along with a lot of hawks. Then I started having brain attacks. We were discovered. Half the United States learned about us. We got makeovers, and then Angel developed gills.

"Ari came, my half brother, and an eraser. But I didn't know he was related to me. He tried to kill us, as usual. He nearly killed you. I tried to stop you. Then it gets personal." She sighed.

"You can tell me." I needed this. _Does this involve me?_

"Okay. Then I realized what you meant to me. I didn't know exactly yet." She smiled.

"Um…how?" I need this information.

"I kissed you. The Flock's faces were priceless. I hadn't even realized what I had done, but it changed everything.

"We tried to find the Institute for Higher Living, and when we did, we set free many mutants. The plan was working, but Ari found us. He again tried to kill us. But this time, I killed him. I broke his neck…on accident. There Jeb scared the hell out of me. '_You killed your own brother!_' That troubled me.

"Then Ari was back. He had his bones fused together, he came back to life. He nearly killed you, again. He was out to get you, because you meant more to me than he meant. Well, that was the best answer." She laughed. I loved it, her laugh, it reminded me of bells.

"Okay." I smiled. "Is that all I need?"

"Not even close," she smiled again. "But you can tell most things, right?"

"Yeah," I needed all, but this was good enough for now. I looked at her eyes, and when her eyes didn't meet mine, I tore my face from her. "So, when are we heading to go get the flock?"

"Oh, later," she said mischievously.

And I was scared.

*~*~*~*~*

**Angel POV**

"Why hello little girl," Mr. Chu said, looking at me.

"Hello, _Robert_," I spat. His eyes flared with the anger and fire of a thousand suns, but I didn't care.

"Oh, shut up, you devil," he was mad, _really mad_.

I put on an ashamed expression. "But what did _I do_?"

"You know what you did. You stole the newest DNA combined humans. They're free. They are where you live, and you know," he spat by my shoe. "You stole them, and we need them."

"Well, I didn't, so tough luck!" I yelled.

He tried to object, but Nudge barged in. "How would you know whether she did so or not? I mean, are you keeping tabs on us? Have you known where we live, all this time? What the hell is wrong with you?" She was mad, really mad. And I have learned the hard way not to make her mad.

She just about breathes fire.

And of course, Mr. Train decided to disagree. "No. I just know people who know you. Now, goodbye." And with that, he pulled out a gun of some sorts, and shot a small, pointed pellet at all of us. The world rocked back and forth, and all went black.

*~*~*~*~*

**Max POV**

After sleeping again, I was awoken by the sense of someone watching me. But only Fang was with me, and he wasn't even watching me anymore. His eyes were glued to the computer screen. We were both in my master bedroom, I was in my bed, and he was on my computer on the back desk in the corner. I had two, one for writing with a lamp on it, and the other was for my computer.

"Fang?" I asked. He looked up from the computer.

"Yeah?" he asked, exiting out the window.

"I feel like I'm being…watched."

"Well, I'm looking at you now, so there's your stalker," he said, gesturing to himself.

I laughed. "I mean, like totally being watched, like the house is surrounded or something."

"Well," he got up, pulling the curtains open, "there's nobody there, is there?"

Yes there was, five of those little jacked up M-Geeks, all in a row, staring straight at me, their gross little robot faces staring right at me. I stared back, and he followed my line of vision.

"Holy sh-" he was cut off by the shatter of glass as the robots broke the window, and dived in. One grabbed him, another grasped my leg; the other two pulled me up off my bed, nearly ripping my tank top in the process.

They pulled us out, then dragged us across the lawn into some helicopter.

I remember seeing white coat's faces, staring straight at me, shining lights into my eyes. But then a familiar woman entered my point of vision. _Brigid_. Dr. Brigid Dwyer herself. And before I could say anything, she shone some mechanical beam in my face. I saw a bright flash of light, and then it was dark. I felt my conciseness slipping as I entered the void.


	13. Complications

**DISCLAIMER: **

"**DISCLAIMEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!" Gabby shouts.**

**Fang, "That's nice, Gabrielle."**

"**I DON'T OWN THEM!!"**

**Fang sighs, "Special…"**

* * *

**Max POV**

"Fang…" I stretched out, my hands hitting bars. Oh no. I was in a cage, the ones like…

The School.

But the school had locks on the cages; this one had a security code panel. There goes a hope of escaping.

Juts to test my luck, I pushed on the cage door. It squeaked open slowly. Yes, I was free. I crawled out and stood up. My footsteps echoed on the empty walls as I walked through the immense room. "Fang?"

"Yes?" He appeared in front of me.

"Holy- where were you?" I asked.

"Looking for exits." He moved next to me. "I found one at the end of this all."

"How'd you get out?" I noticed he was fidgeting, and I was too. It was a dark, small room, filled up with cages of sad mutants.

"There's this one mutant, Benjamin, who can turn into any bear. He is allowed to roam free, I don't know why. He clawed at the cage code pad until it shut down." He paused, then continued. "And those kids, they're here. Mutants, can you believe it? I mean, they looked too normal…"

That's why Gabby growled so, animal-like. She- _they_ were mutants. "Ah."

"So, ready?" He smiled.

"Um, yeah." We walked through the room quietly, hoping there were no guards.

Mutants made pitiful noises as we walked by their cages. Why hadn't Benjamin set the others free?

As if reading my mind, Fang said, "He can't set young ones free."

Oh. These all looked around the ages of one and three.

"Here's the exit," he motioned to the clear door.

"You know, I thought there were going to be guards." I frowned, as if that were a good thing, guards being here.

"Yeah, well, I kinda took care of them," he motioned next to me. Three unconscious men lay back to back.

"Holy shoot!" I jumped, landing close to Fang. _Really close_.

"Woah! Max, what's wrong?" He said as I nearly knocked him to the ground. He grabbed my arms. "Max…"

"Wha?" I looked up. "Oh, hi." I pulled away.

But I still longed for his touch.

*~*~*~*~*

**Gabby POV **(That's new!)

"Okay," I said, pacing around our cage. "This is _not_ working. Every time I try to get out, I get electrocuted. It's not fair."

Kat looked up. "Well, why don't you use your new powers?" I can turn into any prehistoric lizard. You know, any dinosaur. Well, that's what the scientists said before I was tossed into here.

"Yeah," Daniel chimed in. He fittingly had porcupine genes. We only knew whenever Courtney started poking him. She still has the hole in her finger to prove it.

Christian grunted in agreement, and Lizzy nodded.

"Maybe I should…but I don't know how," I was puzzled. Do I just, crouch or something?

"Oh…" Lizzy sighed. She was a lizard, the scientists said. **(A.N. No dur, Lizzy!)**

"Oh!" I said sarcastically back. "Well, who here knows how to use theirs?"

Christian raised his hand. "I have laser vision."

We all turned to him. "Well that's nice! How long have you known this?" I asked.

"Um…since this morning…when I set this pencil on fire…" He said, holding up a charred stick.

"And why did you have a pencil?" I asked.

"I was…going to write a letter…to my mom…" He looked uncomfortable.

Everyone laughed. I 'shush'ed them. "And how would it get out?"

"Through my teleportation powers," Alexa said.

"OMG You have those?" Daniel asked.

I slapped him. "And ya'll didn't tell us about these why?"

"Um…" Alexa said.

Christian shuffled his feet. "We…didn't want to start global warming?"

"WTF," I said.

Alexa sighed, shaking her head at Christian.

*~*~*~*~*

**Fang POV**

We've been walking these halls for hours, and Max is about to crash. We haven't found the kids yet, or any of the Flock. We'd seen a few doors with mutants, but they weren't there.

"Max," I said.

She looked up at me. "What?"

"Are you tired?" I asked the obvious question.

She nodded, "Yeah…"

I sighed. I scooped her up bridal style, and then started to carry her.

"Thanks…" she mumbled. I used my hand to brush her air out of her face, then continued on.

*~*~*~*~*

I found Benjamin, and with Max still in my arms, traveled with him to the other side of the lab. The fact we still hadn't been discovered had shocked me.

When I asked Benjamin, he said that we had clones (great) that also walked the halls frequently. He also mentioned that they had a memory eraser, so maybe that was how I lost my memory of Max. And maybe it could be reversed.

But I didn't want to solve my problems that easily.


	14. Lost

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Gabby sits down. "Disclaimer, anyone…anyone…?"**

"**I'd rather not," Fang says.**

"**Shut up nobody asked you. And I don't own you either."**

* * *

**Max POV**

I woke up to see Fang's face. "Are you up Max?"

"What?" I asked drowsily.

"We found the Flock and the kids. Benjamin here took care of them. They are all out now," he assured me.

How come I'm the only one who doesn't know this Benjamin dude? "Okay."

"Now, come on," he motioned to some stairs that lead up.

"Where does that go? And why are we still here?" I asked.

"That's the exit; we've been underground the whole time. We only stayed to find Angel," he frowned. "She had already escaped. They said Chu let her go. She's special. That's why they freed her."

"Boy do we know it," I laughed.

"She should be home. Iggy and Benjamin already brought all the mutants to our home." He smiled at the word _home_. It must be tough not having a home for three years, out on the run.

I'd been through it, but I was so young, and now I don't remember much of it. "Our?"

"I've had enough proof. I don't remember, but I've seen enough. There are pictures of me with the Flock, pictures of _us_. That's mainly all I need. But I still want a bit more information." His expression was serious, he wouldn't change his decision. That's why I love him. Er, loved…well, maybe I did still love him. He meant everything he said. He means it all, he never lies.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He joked.

I slapped his arm playfully. "Shut up."

"Max," he said, trying to catch my eye.

"Yes?" I asked. I looked him right into the eye. Both were a sparkling black, gold playing on his pupils.

"I've realized something."

Where is he going with this? "Yeah?"

"If we were…together…how come you don't seem to think the same way as you used to about me?" Oh.

He hit a sensitive part of my heart. I didn't know how to respond to this. "Um, I…never…thought…about it," I sputtered out.

He didn't reply. Instead, he looked thoughtful. I smiled. "Why does it concern you?"

"Because…when you were sleeping, you, uh, mentioned 'what it used to be like' when I was here…and how you didn't know if it was right anymore."

But still I don't think that was the reason. "Okay."

*~*~*~*~*

**The Flock's House**

**Gabby POV**

"Okay," I said to Kat. "How long are we going to be here, you think? I mean, it's already two o'clock in the morning! Are we staying here all night?"

Nudge was listening apparently, because she answered first. "You guys are going to stay with us until you know how to use your powers, which may take days, even weeks."

"Weeks?" Kat screeched.

Then Daniel came in. "Weeks?"

"Go…" Nudge said. She glared at him, and he ran out of the room.

"Well, hello guys," Lizzy walked in. She looked around. "Woah," she said, taking in the atmosphere. Nudge's room was a teal color, with purple decorations, like lamps and those fuzzy rounded chairs you just want to sink into. Her bed, which we all sat on now, was a bright blue, almost blinding if you had many lights on.

"Hey lizard," I laughed. Lizzy had discovered her power. She was a basilisk lizard. After discovering, we tested her skills on the pool. Basilisks could run on water, and therefore she could too. It's a sight to see.

"Shut up," she said, plopping down into a fuzzy chair.

"So, how are we going to find out are animal within?" Kat said.

"Okay, the first thing we do," said Nudge, "is take a sample of blood."

*~*~*~*~*

**Somewhere in the Sabine Forest/River Area**

**Angel POV**

I crawled slowly through the brush, my bones aching. The pine leaves on the ground were scraping my already scabbed skin. I stood up, my legs trembling, and took a few steps. I opened my wings, only to find them hurt by the branches I had landed on. Flecks of bark were in my white wings, leaves topping them like a crude bird sundae.

I took a few more steps, carefully maneuvering through the branches and rocks surrounding me. I moved through the brush, and found the river trickling through the rocky marsh area, and I just about ran toward the water.

As my steps quickened, my heart pumped with happiness. I was almost there, so close…a few more steps…my legs buckled underneath me, my head hitting a rock. I saw the moon shining on my face, then a black darkness surrounded me.


	15. Again?

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Gabby sits down. "Disclaimer!!! WOO!"**

**Angel hits her head on a desk. "Great."**

"**Oh yeah, I kidnapped Angel!!" She smiles. "Now I own her!"**

"**No you don't," Angel crosses her arms.**

**Max POV**

Fang and I had flown for hours, and when we finally made it to the home, I was smiling. I could finally see my family, old and new, as I could consider the kids as an extended family now.

At the house, we received a tearful hello from everyone. Well, at least from my Flock. The new ones, the kids and Benjamin, all waved and were uneasy. I noticed Lizzy's neck had a small scale pattern on her neck, Alexa had walked in early, and I had spotted a small black and orange tail poking out. They had found their powers, and probably some of the others had also. I didn't ask questions, though.

"You're back!" Nudge exclaimed, hugging me tightly. I choked as her arms wrapped around me, she had scared me.

"Yeah…Nudge…put Max down…" Fang said, his eyes wary.

"Okay, Fang," I said, waving my free hand in a motion to "back off". His jaw clenched, and he walked over to the door.

Nudge beamed. "We have so much to tell you! We discovered some of the kids' powers! But…"

My heart flipped. "But…?"

"…Angel's still missing."

*~*~*~*~*

**Angel POV**

_My wings were powerful, my body glowing with strength. I heard the strong beat of my heart, I was the victor. I had won the battle. I was the savior…the leader._

_I smiled down at the last corpse of the battle, and then turned around, back at my family. Everyone was there…Jeb, Dr. Martinez, Max, Nudge…and Fang. He remembered. I ran up to Max and Fang, who were holding hands, smiling at me. Fang picked me up and they hugged me. I was the winner, not only of the battle, but the winner of life; I had brought two families together, my friends and my Flock. It was _home_._

_But even the best had to end…_

I jolted up, my head pounding. My right arm was sore, I had broken it. I felt dried blood on my forehead, my wings were still hurt. I struggled to sit up, to examine my wounds, but I was in too much pain. I pulled myself up a little bit, enough to wrap my wings around me, hiding my face from the darkness, the wild woods in front of me.

I whimpered, my breathing was shallow, I heard the trickle of the river next to me, my heart quieted at the sound. The water wasn't too far away, I could probably make it. I pulled my wings behind me painfully. I lay down in the dirt, clutching roots to pull me forward.

The water was inches away, when I heard a rustle of bushes. Out of the dark came a small doe. I smiled at the animal, even though it wouldn't respond. It saw me, then immediately bounded back into the forest.

I smiled as the doe vanished, for some reason the creature had given me excitement. I _could_ make it, I would survive. I inched forward, and then reached my weak hand into the water.

My body shivered as I poured the liquid down my face. The water was cold, it awoken my senses. I shifted, dipping my feet into the river. I cupped some more water in my hands, and poured it down my parched throat. I layed down in the dirt, happy as a lost bird kid could be.

*~*~*~*~*

**Max POV**

I smiled at Fang as he walked silently out of the room. His needle-phobia hadn't faded away, after all these years.

We, everyone, were preparing the new members for the blood tests. I sighed, and then walked to the other side of the room, grabbing some plastic gloves. I walked to Nudge, who was holding a needle for me. I sighed, grabbing the medical item.

"Okay, who's next?" I asked, looking throughout the kids.

Sarah shifted on her feet, Courtney sighed. Gabby rolled her eyes like, _I am _not_ putting up with this_, and Katherine laughed quietly.

Since nobody volunteered, I grabbed Anna by the shoulder, pulling her along. I pushed her lightly onto the couch, removed the needle from its packet, and plunged it into her arm.

"Hey!" She said, jumping a little. "You said it _wasn't _gonna hurt!"

She winced again as I pulled the needle out, fearfully gazing at the blood. "Uh…"

"Now, finally," she said as she bounced up, and smiled at her friends. "Sarah, you're next."

*~*~*~*~*

**Fang POV**

Max must think I am a total wimp now. I had to walk out of the room when Nudge took out a needle. I mean, it's a _needle_. What's so scary about that?

Lots.

After I left the room, I went to the backyard, watching Lizzy practice her running. I didn't mind being splashed, it washed away my worries.

I smiled, sighing as the moon shone on the pool. I sat quietly (surprise!) on a pool chair.


	16. Finding It All

**DISCLAIMER: **

**(Okay, this chapter will include Dylan, but it would be as if he never met the flock. He will also be Angel's age [13/14], but there will be no romance intended.)**

**I do not yet still neccasarily want not to own as I still do own the owning of not owning Maximum Ride.**

**I have no idea what I just said. When I typed this all, it was shortly after school where I had got 12 doughnuts... (I only ate three…and then four new ones later.)**

* * *

**Max POV**

The kids were done with their blood drawing, and Nudge was using the results on an old data transfer on our computer. I occasionally heard her conversing with the kids, or sometimes even Iggy. I enjoyed that, it gave Iggy something to do.

I sighed, pushing my chair out from the table, and got up. I walked outside to the pool area, where Fang was talking to Lizzy and Sarah. "But why, especially when we are trying to find Angel?" He says. "And don't ya'll still need your DNA…proofed?"

"Yeah…" Anna whispered.

I stopped in the shadows. "Because ya'll _go…_," Sarah says, as if it explains everything, as if he didn't say anything. I want to stay, and listen to what they are talking about, but instead, I walk back into the house.

**Angel POV**

I jolted up, feeling a presence. But as I looked around, there was nobody there. At least that's what it seems like… Max was always this cautious when we were hiking, or even around people.

I think it proved the quote, "Old habits die hard".

I scanned the area again, looking for any creature. I looked in the trees, high above the forest floor. I crawled to the edge of the river bank, incase the follower of mine was in the water. Nothing.

So what was I feeling? Was I just confused over my injuries? Was I delusional? Probably.

A crack came from the branches of a pine tree, and a creature fell. "Aah!"

I ran over, nearly tripping over shards of the branch. "Do you need help?"

The being turned over, pushing the branches off of him. I grabbed is hand, and pulled him up. He dusted himself off, and looked at me, giving me a good look at him. He had sandy blonde-brown hair, turquoise eyes, and wings.

Wings.

"Wings…" I sighed quietly. As I sighed, I examined his wings…they were a mocha brown, like Nudge's hair. I saw light sun-streaked feathers overlapping the darker ones, and some of the dark ones overlap more light ones, creating a small pattern. **(A.N. If I got his brown wing description wrong, or even his hair color, let me know. I just put FANG in my locker…so I don't have it with me…)**

"Hello," he said, "I'm Dylan. And you are…?"

"A…Angel…" I stuttered. I focused in on his mind, and listened in on his reaction.

_Angel…a fitting name. Savior…Angelic…_I pulled out of his mind, and he stumbled a bit. "What was that?"

"Sorry, I just…" I paused, thinking of a good reply. "I just…read your mind…touched your conscience…ya' know?"

"Wow," he said. I smiled, and then turned.

I looked at the stars, the few dots that covered the bleary sky. They showed it was around 11:30. I turned back to him. "How far to Houston?"

**Fang POV**

I sighed, looking out the window of my old room. Max was talking to Anna, standing by the bushes far away from the house. I closed the white curtains, and sank back into the darkness. I needed to get Max to still love me, because when I had been talking about it with Anna and Sarah, I had remembered it.

All of it.

I knew our first kiss, her dad Jeb, remembered Brigid, who had been the red-haired lady who had kidnapped us just days ago, and Dr. Martinez's loving, motherly face.

I went through the drawers of my cabinet, finding miscellaneous papers, pens, and boxes. I opened one of them, and found what I least expected.

At the top was a picture of Max and I sharing cake at a party, Angel smiling behind us, showing missing teeth. I flipped the image over, and the header said, _Max, Fang, and Angel  
–Angel's 10__th__ birthday-_.

The next picture was Gazzy and a girl holding hands, walking on the beach. I had a feeling the girl was Nudge, but I couldn't be too sure; the lighting where she stood was bad.

I went through more pictures, until I found a small black box. I opened it slowly, revealing a small engagement ring. It sparkled in the dim light, throwing rainbows on the dark walls.

There was a note attached the ring, so I untwined it and opened the paper. I read the note carefully.

_Fang,_

_Because I know what you're planning._

_-Dr. Martinez_

I left at the time we were so…close? I was a monster, I didn't deserve Max.

But she deserved me. I placed the note back into the box, and placed the engagement ring in my pocket. I could use the ring one day soon.

I knew it.

**Gabby POV**

"Well," I sighed. "Those scientists lie; I am only part, like, velociraptor or something. Rip off," I said, making my friends laugh.

"Anna," Nudge called. The whispered reply of "yes?" came from outside, many yards past the pool. Far away. "Anna?"

"Yeah?" She said a little louder.

"I can't hear you!" Nudge yelled. Yet I could…

"I can hear her," I said. All eyes turned to me.

"What?" Nudge said, shocked. I turned to her, staring straight forward. I smiled, listening in on everything around me. I heard rustles in the woods many hundred yards away, I heard the trickle of the stream miles away…

"I can hear the deer bounding, I feel their pulse in their necks…I hear" I paused, my friends staring at me. "…I…I hear Angel."


	17. Trials

**DISCLAIMER: **

**May 28: When I typed this, I was STILL sugar high and thought it sucked, and I still do...so...yeah. I got 50 or so reviews, so I am THRILLED. Thanks!**

**I still do not at all own any Maximum Ride characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Max POV**

"MAX!" Gabby bounded over. "Max!"

"Um…yes?" I asked. Her grey eyes showed blue and they sparkled with excitement. What was going on now?

"I can hear Angel!" She paused, waiting for my reaction. I smiled widely, and she continued. "She's on her way! Don't ask me how, I can just hear it!"

I picked up the girl into a hug, "Thank-you!"

"It burns!" She yelped as I held her closer.

Katherine and Anna looked at me, trying not to laugh. "She doesn't like hugs."

I set her down, and she breathed happily. "Oh…"

She frowned, and her eyes flicked to green and black, and when she smiled again, back to blue. "Woah!" I exclaimed. "What was that?"

"What?" She said. The kids all stared, and Fang walked out to the pool. He stared also, making me laugh.

"That wasn't necessary," I said through my laughter. He smiled, and our eyes met. I pulled away from their intensity, and looked back at Gabrielle. "Did you not feel a difference?"

"My eyes just flicked, like, it enhanced reds and greens, and turned other colors black and white," she frowned again, and her eyes turned reptilian again.

Anna gasped from next to me. "What is your other DNA?"

She thought for a moment, her eyes still a lizard's. "A type of raptor, most likely Velociraptor…"

"Ah…well…" she paused. "Maybe…"

"Oh!" Nudge realized it for Anna. "When some of ya'll get mad and all that, you might turn into your animal! I got that from _New Moon_."

"Umm, what if I don't know my animal?" Katherine asked. Nudge pulled her along, taking her back inside for more tests.

"How do we make her mad?" I asked. I tried offending her after asking the obvious. "You ugly kid! Go to hell! I hate you, I mean what goes on in your head, you dumbass? You are so ug…"

"Um, Max?" Christian said.

I turned to him. "Yes?"

"That doesn't offend her."

"What?" I asked. I look back; she didn't look offended, in fact, not at all.

She smiled. "Thank you! I totally agree, I'm ugly, I'm stupid, I'm…"

"You see?" Christian said.

Everyone nodded their heads. Courtney sighed, "Just push her down or something."

"Yeah," Alexa and Aleesha nodded. They walked over to Courtney, along with Preston and Sarah. They just stood there, as if to say 'majority rules'.

I laughed; but then sighed uneasily. "The idea was not to hurt her."

"Don't worry," Gabrielle said. "It probably won't hurt. I don't go through pain that much. I mean, I do, but it just doesn't hurt. The person delivering the blow usually gets the most pain."

I nodded, confused, but still, I pushed her down with little force. She landed in the bushes. She immediately got back up. "Was that supposed to make me mad?"

"Wait, I know what will definitely make her mad," Daniel held up his hands, telling me to stop. "Tell her the Black Eyed Peas are stupid."

Her eyes drooped, and she whimpered, her eyes going dark green for a moment. "No they aren't…"

"There," he said. "Start saying stuff like that."

"Um, I feel stupid," I said. "Is this really necessary to access their powers?"

"Probably," Fang says. "I highly recommend we learn this before we try to battle T.H."

I nodded, and started my pathetic rant about the Black Eyed Peas. When I said, "Wil. and Fergie can go die because they ruined _'Rock That Body'_," she snapped.

She crouched down into the defensive position she got into at the mall. "Take it back!" She roared, and tackled me. But instead of fingers, I received a cut in my arm by a claw. The creature pinned me down, and I screamed as I saw the monster before me.

The animal was massive, a five-foot, maybe six-foot tall lizard, with a length of easily fifteen-feet. I gulped as it's dark eyes glared at me, and noticed something funny about this creature. It was covered in tiny feathers that overlapped the scales, and more and more collected onto the end of it's tail, showing a light-weight, club-like design.

It backed up, and growled quietly, clicking it's tongue in-between it's razor-like incisors. I laughed as her head shook, showing extra feathers in her neck.

Fang and Christian pulled me back up, and Fang dabbed at my cut with a piece of cloth. I didn't mind, because I was still in awe of the prehistoric monster before me.

She, the dinosaur, backed up, rustling the few feathers she had. I smiled as she stood to full height proudly. We would win.

The kids looked unsurely at their friend the reptile, and then went over to look at it, which found me hysterical. It was funny seeing the girls yelp every time their reptilian buddy growled. I even heard a few gasps of amazement in between the shrieks.

I rubbed my hands together. "So, who wants to test their powers next?"

**Angel POV**

We flew over some cities I recognized, and when we finally made it to Houston, I led the way forward to Humble. Dylan became zoned off and quiet at times, and that was when I entered his mind.

Usually he thought things like, _I need to find a map_. Sometimes he was thinking lyrics to a random song, but what caught my attention is whenever he thought about how he made it to me. All he had seen where flashes of lights, black, red blotches everywhere, green as he ran through the forest, and brown when he looked down.

But I knew why he could see limited things. For a bird kid, when we get sick, we can only see a little of everything. He was sick, very, very sick.

Dylan was dying.

And it would be soon.


	18. Wings Removed Will Always Grow Back

**DISCLAIMER: **

**WOAH! 60 reviews! :) Thanks, guys!**

**So, I'm betting you know what I'm gonna say.**

**I.**

**Do.**

**Not.**

**Own.**

**Maximum.**

**Ride.**

**Oh, and I am sorry I got this out late. I took a writing class and a game design class over the past two weeks, and this week I've gotten an addiction to making games now...**

**Oh yeah, will you vote on my poll?**

* * *

**Fang POV**

I walked through the immense backyard, trudging through the soggy ground. Their had been a light rain just hours ago, and now the sun was rising. The only thing I didn't like about the mornings in Texas was that they were too warm.

But why should I complain, I mean, I've been to Arizona, been to deserts, and even in Antarctica. If I ever flew there and picked a place to go back, I would come here. Partly because of the heat, partly because of Max.

_Max…_I thought, fingering the box in my pocket. Why should I wan to marry her if I barely knew her?

Because I didn't "barely know her". I knew her favorite things (courtesy of Nudge), her favorite foods (courtesy of Iggy), and her favorite books (I looked through her book case, who would've known she likes Twilight?).

I knew her, but how long had I known her?

I pulled the black box out of my fittingly black jeans, and examined the ring again. The inside of the ring was inscribed with my answer.

But I have known her…_forever_.

**Max POV**

I walked into the house, passing up various creatures. Anna was a leopard; Alexa was a tiger (teleporting tiger!). "Nudge?"

"Yes?" She poked her head out of my room, and then walked entirely into the doorway.

"Did you get the other's DNA figured out?" I asked. She looked back into the room, then back at me. "Well…?" I asked again.

"Yes."

"Great, then what are they?" I walked to her side, and we walked inside my room. She walked to my desk, grabbing some papers.

She shuffled through some pages; then grabbed five or so out of the stack. "Here."

I read the pages in shock. They, Christian, Katherine, Courtney, Preston, and Aleesha, were all the same as us. They were two percent Avian…but where were the wings? "Where-"

My question was interrupted by yells. "Katherine!" "Preston?" "Aleesha…?" And others.

Oh _shit_.

Well, I guess we'll get the wings soon...

**Gabby POV**

Max walked in, "going to talk to Nudge about the DNA of the others," she told me. I watched her for a moment, then turned to Katherine and Lizzy.

"…but it's not like we can do anything to stop them," I started to finish our discussion. "I mean, did you see some of those guns the guards held?"

"Gabby! Stop being so negative! Have faith!" Lizzy slapped my arm. I looked down at it, watching the red go away slowly. My expression was dull, bored. I sighed for a second, and Lizzy yelped. "OW!" She clutched her hand.

"And that is what I was waiting for," I said. Everyone laughed.

Katherine smiled, but her expression turned to pain. She collapsed on the ground, Christian, Preston, Courtney, and Aleesha following. "Katherine!" Lizzy and I said.

"Preston!" Anna said. "Aleesha…?"

I grabbed two of the nearest collapsed people by me, Courtney and Katherine. Lizzy helped me with Courtney, grabbing her arm stiffly.

"MAX!" A few others called, but she had already heard.

"What the heck is happening out hear?" She screamed as she saw our friends on the ground. "Oh my gosh!"

Katherine and Courtney forced themselves up, carefully. Courtney was the first to react. "Ow…my back…it…_burns_."

"What?" Max asked.

"And it's…it feels…heavier…something is _in _my back." Katherine moaned, and her eyes were wider. "Wait…anybody have knife, preferably a small one?"

Nudge handed her the cutting tool, and Katherine walked inside, Courtney following. Aleesha, Christian, and Preston inched themselves up, following the others. I laughed as they stumbled with sheer blindness.

I frowned, "what are they gonna do…chop up their backs?"

Max sighed, and I looked at her. "No…they are going to add slits in the back of their shirts."

"And that accomplishes _what_?" I asked. Lizzy and the others nodded in agreement. I mean, really? Unless they just got wings or something…wait a second.

I gasped. "They…they grew wings."

**Angel POV**

I swooped down, searching for our house. Though it may be in a semi-deserted area, it's still hard to find. The blue glow of the pool at night was the only thing that guided me home at times, but it was morning, so the glow would be gone. A quick look to the right showed me I was taking the wrong turn.

I caught a breeze, and banked to the right, Dylan flapping behind me. "You can do that in a low wind like this?"

I looked at him. "Our bones may be light, but I _am_ lighter than you still." I flicked my wings, the air pushing me up a bit. I looked down, and dived.

"I guess," he sighed, flapping again. When he realized what I was doing, he followed. "Thanks for waiting for me!"

I flashed a smug grin at him, disdain dripping off of my tongue. "Your welcome."

He glared, and we stretched our wings, dropping down into my front yard. The grass and leaves fluttered in the small wind we brought to the ground, the trees shaking. I folded my wings a bit, then walked to the front door.

"Max!" I called, ringing the doorbell. A quiet shuffling showed me somebody was coming to answer, but the figure was a bit too small for Max.

Dylan walked behind me, his shoes scraping on the concrete. I sighed, and the door opened.

Katherine had answered the door. She smiled, and shouted behind her, "Angel!"

"And Dylan," I said, motioning behind me.

"Dylan?"


	19. Obsession

**I M P O R T A N T D I S C L A I M E R**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. But I bet you already knew that.**

**So, I have a few questions.**

**Have you voted on my poll?**

**Is my story getting complicated or random at all?**

**My goal to end this story is 25 chapters, but should I make it longer?**

**And would you read the sequels?**

**You must answer these questions in your review. PLEASE!**

**This is a relatively short chapter, I'm saving it all up until the finale…I guess you can call it that.**

**Max POV**

I ran to the door, and lifted Angel up. I embrace her, and she wrapped her arms around me, too. I whispered into her ear, "I missed you."

And I had. My little Angel had been gone two or three days, but it felt like weeks. It felt like months…

I set her down, smiling. I looked from her, seeing a boy. "Who's this?"

Angel smiled. "This is Dylan. He helped me. Or I helped him…I don't remember." She laughed despite herself, and continued. But in my mind. _'He's dying…he doesn't know it yet. But I don't know when.'_

"Oh." I said. "Well, come inside." I motioned to the hallway.

He walked in cautiously. I sighed, rolling my eyes. "We ain't gonna hurt you. At least…I won't," I said, turning my head to Gabby, who had a glint in her eye that told me I might not get what I wanted.

I glared, and she flinched. I walked past her, and Dylan followed me. The others, including Gabby, lost interest and went to the back again.

Is that seriously the only place they hang out?

**Gabby POV**

"Gabrielle…" Kat said, tapping my arm.

I turned, "yes?"

Her face was confused, shocked, and just plain _hilarious_. I laughed a little, before she shut me up. "I know Dylan."

"Of course you know Dylan," I said, "we just talked to him."

"No, I know him. And he isn't what he seems." She shivered with distaste.

"What could possibly be wrong with Dylan?" I laughed jokingly.

"Lots of stuff."

"I was joking, there's obviously many things wrong with that…that…_Justin Beiber impersonator_." I growled.

She laughed. "_Justin Beiber_?"

"Yup, somebody I hate, you hate, and everyone in this house hates." A silence showed I was wrong. _"Baby"_ was blasting on the radio inside. I squished my hand into a fist, yelling, "Turn that offensive-to-music 'singer' off!"

The station was changed. Black Eyed Peas came on- _"Boom Boom Pow"_- a personal favorite. "YES!" I yelled.

"And since when does it matter what's on the radio when Dylan is a spy?" Kat asked, crossing her arms.

"Hey," I waved my hand, not caring. "It's not like the guy could do anything to us. He ain't got any weapons." I frowned, "and yes, if the music is Justin Beiber, it does matter. And when it is B.E.P., you _have to _keep it."

She shook her head, walking away.

Maybe my obsession with The Black Eyed Peas has hit overboard.

**Fang POV**

I feel like I'm left out. I'm sitting in Max's room, Googling random things on her computer.

And yes, I just said _"Googling"_. You _"Google"_ something, but if you _"Google"_ multiple things, it's _"Googling"_. Just Google it.

I might be leaving myself out, though. I tend to do that.

"Hey Fang." A voice said behind me.

I turned, "yes?"

It was Preston and Christian. Christian stepped closer to me, pushing me away from the computer. I pushed the rolling chair away from the screen, allowing him the ability to see. He opened the Internet, and clicked on the search bar. "Can I go on YouTube?"

I frowned. "Not unless you are going to watch something that won't rot your brain."

"Dang it…" he walked away, mumbling stuff about squirrels and camels. **(A.N. From YouTube.)**

I sighed, and turned to Preston. "Why are you here?"

"Uh. I don't know, I was just following him." He turned and left.

I still think I'm leaving myself out. I mean, they came to me. Not the other way around- like I thought.

Or they just wanted entertainment.

"Fang!" Max called from the living room.

I pulled myself out of the chair, walking to the doorway. "Yes?"

"Come outside with me."

Oh, _come on_.


	20. Annoyance

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Maximum ride.**

**Cure the longest Author's Note EVAH!**

**TEAM JACOB! **(I have a Jacob Black T-Shirt.)

**I saw Eclipse at the midnight premiere. Then Monday. Again. Yeah, I'm over obsessed. **

**I think it may top AVATAR (That to me is pretty darn good). And, for you guys who've seen it, I think it's the funniest Twilight Saga movie.**

**I'm also finished the Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, the newborn vampire that the Cullen's wish to save (Not that important in the movie, don't worry, not much of a spoiler). Its cool.**

**I also have The Lightning Thief on DVD. I got it on Thursday, the day after the midnight premiere. How many times did I see it in theaters? 3. How many times have I seen it in total...11. Wow...I need a life. But it's SO FUNNY. And the deleted scenes are the BEST. Hysterical. I don't usually watch deleted scenes, but they are pretty good.**

**And I just realized something. Earlier I got a review saying Fang shows too much emotion. I didn't keep that in thought, but I'm gonna give you your reply:**

**I've always thought Fang has a lot of emotions, he just doesn't show it. Don't you think that may have been proven? In FANG, he wrote in his letter about love and all that stuff, so don't you think that's a good reason? Just wondering.**

**Well, I hope you actually didn't fall asleep reading my disclaimer.**

**This chapter was written by me, but some ideas were by Katherine, random1ness.**

**Like, I asked, "Who would be watching my every move?" Her reply, "Duh porcupine."**

**

* * *

**

**Max POV**

The sun shined above the trees, the rays beaming on the ground. "Fang," I hissed, turning around to him.

He stepped forward, nervously looking at me. Well at least he looked nervous. But then again, I could be wrong. "What did I do?"

Oh nothing, except for the fact you've been going through my stuff. "Have you been in my room?"

He half-smiled, Fang's form of laughing. "Nope, only once, when Nudge decided I needed a tour of the house. Every time you let me on the computer I never touch anything else."

"Then how come I can't find my journals and scrapbooks?"

**Gabby POV**

I was listening carefully to all of the conversations in the house, Katherine had me confused.

I wasn't paying much attention to the people around me until I heard a coughing noise.

"Aah!" I jumped a bit, the leather couch making a sandpaper-like noise as my jeans scraped against it. I looked up, and Daniel was standing above me. _Stalker much?_

"What do you want?" I growled, having lost contact to the noises outside. I'd rather listen to Dylan's annoying voice than have another conversation with him. I either work on my "mission" or listen to Daniel. What's more important?

"Nothing," Daniel said. "Just wondering why you weren't moving. You've been sitting still for a while. Usually you would've moved by now."

I ignored him, hoping he would walk away. My wish came true, he walked out.

_Hey Angel,_ I thought.

'_Yeah?'_

_Get him somebody to talk to. Use mind control if you have to._

'_Gladly.'_

I laughed, and then re-focused on Dylan. He was talking to nobody, so he must be on the phone.

"_Hey, it's Dylan."_

But who wants to talk to him?

I listened more.

"_Yeah…when should I get the weapon?"_

Weapon?

"_I have their trust, when do I…uh…_attack_ them?"_

Attack them?

Dylan is going_ down_.

**Fang POV**

"Then how come I can't find my journals and scrapbooks?"

My brain went from "what did I do" mode to "OMG" mode. And no, I have no idea my brain had modes.

"Who could've snuck in without somebody noticing?" I asked. "And unless somebody's a spy, how would they know your things were at the exact place we put it?"

"I don't know, but who could be a spy? We have no obvious answers to that." She said.

I immediately knew what to do. "I have an idea…"

**Gabby POV**

I continued to sit on the couch. Minutes went by, and I never got up. I never moved. I just sat there, my mind blank.

Dang it, Porcupine was right. Normally I would've moved.

I moved, silently laughing at him.

The silence aggravated me, so I listened in on Lizzy and Katherine.

Of course, listening to Lizzy is always a bad idea, so I stopped. Who could I listen to without being annoyed?

Pretty much nobody. I got up, and opened one of the cabinets next to the television. Multiple CDs adorned the four shelves inside. I fingered each one, looking at the artists the CDs were by.

_Fall Out Boy…Shakira…Carrie Underwood…Avril Lavigne…Green Day…_I stopped. A shuffling noise came from behind me.

"You just couldn't leave me alone, could you?" I asked, turning around. _Angel…_I growled silently.

Of course, Daniel was standing there. He completely avoided my previous statement, looking at the shelf I was going through. "Music? I'm surprised you didn't see there movie collection. It's pretty impressive. They have _Twilight_."

"Um…you remember my favorite movies?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well…oh…uh…"

"PWNED!" I laughed evilly, then went back to the CD shelves. _Coldplay...OneRepublic...Fergie..._

He left me alone after that.

I finally decided on the Ke$ha CD I didn't know they had. My favorites? "_Blind_", "_Dancing with Tears in my Eyes_", and "_Party at a Rich Dude's House_".

When "_Tick Tock_" came on, more people came down. Most complained about why Ke$ha was playing, others wondered why I didn't "invite them".

I had no idea Ke$ha brought people together like that.

* * *

**VOTE ON MY POLL. AFTER YOU REVIEW. CLICK THE BUTTON RIGHT BELOW. CLICK IT! Or Angel will get you! (Angel: Yeah...)**


	21. Friends Can Be Enemies

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Maximum ride.**

**Oooohh…..77 reviews? AWESOME!**

**So I was thinking it over, and I said to myself, **"Why don't I make this story LONGER than 25 chapters? More training, more 'drama' and more STUPID things! This story may go WAAAAAYYY over my goal. BUT WHO CARES?" *imagines Fang raising his hand*

**I'm changing the category. "Hurt/Comfort/Friendship". I'm not sure if the "friendship" thing describes it, but "Hurt/Comfort/Humor" would raise some eyebrows.**

**I saw that Avatar: The Last Airbender thing. It wasn't THAT good, but it wasn't horrible either. It's okay. I would recommend it, but I didn't like the cartoons in the first place.**

* * *

**Max POV**

"We all know why you are here…" I said, looking at the mutants in front of me. I stood in the center of the living room; I had forced Gabby to turn down the music. But I could still hear "_Boots and Boys_" by Ke$ha playing in the background.

"Um…" Lizzy raised her hand, shifting on the couch she and Katherine shared. "Why are we here?"

I sighed. So much for the dramatic military act. "I was getting there."

"Oh." She put her hand down, ashamed.

"_Somebody _stole…how do I put it?" I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "…books of…family memories."

Gabby raised her hand slightly, but then put it back down. Instead of doing the polite way, she barged into my sentence. "I know who."

Gasps, all simultaneously, came from the others. I sighed. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yeah." Christian said. "It adds to the effect."

I hit my head on the wall nearest me.

**Gabby POV**

He stood in the corner, completely unaware of what I was going to say.

He had Justin Beiber like hair.

And he was the thief.

"It was Dylan." I said.

Max turned in rage, stalking closer and closer to Dylan. He death glare was priceless. Dylan put on a innocent face. "I didn't! I bet Gabrielle did! She's just blaming it on…"

Max turned on me.

I sighed. "Max, Ms. Ride, whatever. You honestly think I would steal your 'precious memories'? Pfft. I would steal anything _way_ better."

Katherine cut in. "I was the one who warned her about Dylan."

Angel sighed. "I honestly never could get a read on him. I had no idea what he was thinking. Only a few times can I, and it's when he's sad or at ease."

Daniel barged in then. "Besides, she was down here the entire time."

"Yeah!" I almost yelled, pointing at him. "Of course you would know! Freakin' stalker!"

Rage filled me, _I_ was being blamed for something_ Dylan _did,_ and I _didn't deserve _this_.

"What are you talking about?" He replied, just as mad. **(A.N. Cue everyone's anger…)**

Courtney joined in. "Many things!"

"Oh great." Daniel said sarcastically. "What the-"

Christian got up, and pointed to me, then back at the Porcupine. "Two camels in a tiny car!" He yelled; his words came out rushed.

I turned to him. "_That doesn't win any conversations!_" I roared, my eyes enhanced greens and reds, one more second and I'll snap.

Christian cowered, and then walked out of the room. More of ran.

"Anger won't solve anything!" Anna said, yelling just as loud.

"Stupid hippie!" I growled.

Katherine cringed. "Excuse me?"

"Not you." I said, anger still dripping in my words.

"Are you sure about that?" Daniel said to me.

"Oh great!" I said sarcastically. "Who are you defending now?"

"YOUR MOM!" He ran, joining Christian somewhere in the hallway. I could hear scared whimpers.

"What did _that_ accomplish?" I yelled back. "Coward."

Alexa joined in with Anna. "Anger won't do anything but hurt us."

"Oh yes it will…" I said, glaring at them.

Dylan, seeing that we were occupied, snuck out back, or tried to.

"I saw that!" I growled again. He walked faster.

I lunged at him, my human form shifting into my true self. A predator of pure terror.

"Gabby!" Max yelled.

I roared at her, a true roar of fury, and snapped my jaws. Her face showed fear, and her eyes were ashamed. I screwed it up.

But this was my moment. Good thing the doorway was seven feet tall; I could've broken their wall.

That strangely rhymed.

I ran out, my feet making giant dents in the hardwood floor. My jaws snapped again, and he ran.

Katherine ran into the kitchen, going through the drawers. She shuffled through five, and then found what she wanted.

Who would've known what she wanted was plastic utensils. That was sarcasm.

Apparently dinosaurs can be sarcastic.

Kat ran outside the door, holding the box. She unfurled her russet wings, and flew straight above Dylan. Christian flew up, along with Courtney and Preston. Christian's wings were a dark brown with black streaks, Courtney's were an assortment of colors: red, tan, brown, Preston's were just plain chocolate brown.

Our mini-flock was only made up of brown wings.

But then, there was Aleesha, who stayed hidden in the bushes, waiting for a good moment to attack.

Courtney and Preston soared around Dylan, just flying there to annoy him. Christian swooped up by Katherine, grabbing plastic knives and forks, throwing them one by one on Dylan.

He didn't protest.

Lizzy stood behind me, and dodged around my four foot tail. Angel joined her.

Angel stood un-fearfully in front of Dylan, her hand outstretched, with a glare that could've made me back up.

Okay, probably not.

She stared into his eyes. "_Did you take the books?_" She said in a way so creepy there are no words to describe it. "_Where are they?_"

I growled. She was using mind control.

I laughed at that, but it came out a strangled growl. I shook my head, like "it's nothing".

Daniel walked to the backyard. I turned, glaring, but he walked ahead. He stopped a foot or so in front of me, almost to Angel.

"Angel…stop…" he said.

Like that's going to help.

Angel's eyes went normal. She turned to Daniel, but still glared. _Oooohh…you're dead._ "Or what?" She snapped. "We can't just solve problems with violence!"

"Um…" Christian said, waving his hand. "…yes we can. Now, FIGHT!"

Katherine threw more sporks at Dylan, Lizzy ran around Dylan, blocking him from moving, and Daniel threw little spikes. Hysterical.

I growled at Dylan once more, and charged forward. Everyone dodged my feathered tail, and flinched away from my razor-like teeth.

I snapped my jaws, and Dylan fell to the ground.

* * *

**REVIEW. CLICK THE BUTTON. You know you want to… Angel's gonna use mind control… (Angel: Most likely.)**


	22. Regret

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Maximum ride.**

**I also don't own OneRepublic. Or Converse.**

**In this, Gabrielle is thinking and in her head, she thinks about the song "Secrets" by OneRepublic. That song came out in 2009, but nobody ever used it. Until the "Pretty Little Liars" previews and other previews I used to see before movie trailers played in the movie theaters I go to.**

**That part is like a song fic or something, but also not at the same time. Her part is where some of the "Hurt" part of the story comes in, but no "Comfort". I randomly decided to make a part depressing in a part where some are feeling victorious. Though it may be un-necessary, she's the one who started the fight in the first place. That is her regret.**

**82 REVIEWS? WOOOOO!**

* * *

**Max POV**

Gabby lunged forward, unleashing a roar before crushing Dylan.

But he fell to the ground before she could do anything.

The mood went from tense to shocked.

"Dylan?" Katherine said, swooping down, still holding the box of plastic silverware. She kneeled down by him, poking him with a spork. "Dylan…?

Aleesha jumped out of the bushes. "Woah…what happened?"

We all crowded around the body of Dylan.

"Max," Angel said, looking at me. She pulled me away from Dylan's body, and brought me to the house. I looked down at her, and she stared in my eyes. "Dylan was here to help us. All he wanted were my friends…but he wanted to destroy them…"

Gabby shook her head, and then walked into the forest off the side of our house. She was gonna switch back to human form; she probably had more things to say.

You see, even though our shape-shifters switched back _clothed_, unlike those _Twilight _wolves (weird…), they all didn't like shifting in front of everyone. Self-conscience or something. Don't ask me.

I looked back past her at everyone staring at Dylan. They all looked confused, and for a second, innocent.

But then I remembered what they can do. The innocence went away.

"So…he was sent here by T.H.?" I said, slowly processing the information.

"Yes."

We walked back to the group of mutants, and I looked at everyone. "Does anyone know what happened?"

Christian was the first to answer. "Uh…he died."

He looked at me like "no duh". I frowned, "Next time, don't answer me if it's not a reasonable answer."

He looked down shamefully, and Anna tried to answer. "Somebody here might have the power to control when people die."

"Pfft, like that's possible." Katherine said.

"No," I raised my hand, signaling her to stop. "She may be right. We have yet to discover all of your powers."

The kids looked at each other; then Daniel replied to me. "Can I have X-Ray vision?"

"No. You can't choose your powers." He looked disappointed. "And most of the powers we have can't be used for…wrong reasons."

He processed that, and then shook his head. Everyone laughed.

**Gabby POV**

I didn't kill Dylan.

I didn't achieve what I thought I could do.

I didn't know anything that I could do other than turn into a raptor of sorts.

I could hear from far away, and that's all. But sometimes you don't want to hear things.

Like right now, I could hear the Flock and my friends laughing at something. I heard Max lecturing them about powers.

Powers we couldn't harness, powers that should not be gifted to us.

Mutants.

Kids.

Nothing more.

I wanted to scream, wanted to crush, destroy. Nothing ever went right with me.

Nothing ever went right when I was with my friends; nothing went right when I wasn't.

I feel like I brought a curse to this house, to the Flock, to everyone who knew me.

I always did the wrong thing. I got too mad, and lost it. Everyone else went insane, and followed me.

Maybe if I never was a mutant I wouldn't be here. Maybe if I never came to Houston I never would've learned who I am.

If I never learned who I am, though, I would never have met my friends.

I would be as lonely as I felt.

For a second, I wished Angel couldn't read my thoughts.

I sat on a log, my feet crunching the dead plants around me.

I thought everything through, I then thought again of taking it back.

I moved my leg, my Converse crushing more dead leaves.

_Dead._ The word echoed in my head.

If my life was a movie, or even a television show, _"Secrets"_by OneRepublic would be playing in the background.

"_Tell me what you want to hear…"_

Dylan may not be dead because of me. He was dead because of what I did.

"_Something that were like all those years…"_

But if I didn't do what I did, he would've killed us.

"_I'm sick of all the insincere…"_

But Dylan was lying before, when he said to Max he wasn't going to do anything bad.

"_I'm gonna give all my secrets away…"_

All of our secrets were spread out in front of Angel. But I had none. None, at least, that I was aware of.

I frowned even deeper than before, and stood up slowly.

I walked off to the left, where I had entered. I pulled the branches to the side. I put on a blank expression, looking through the branches I hadn't pulled away, and then stepped out of the forest.

My friends looked back at me, and I looked carefully at some of their faces.

They turned almost immediately back to Max.

Some of their expressions had been sad, others confused, some angry, but Anna and Alexa looked ready to give up.

Giving up is usually something I do.

**Max POV**

Gabby walked next to me, and bent down next to Dylan. Her face went sad, and she said, "I seriously hoped I was the reason he's dead…"

I tried to laugh, or at least smile, but my effort was useless, I frowned once more. "Gabby…"

"Okay." Fang said behind me. "Time to go through Dylan's things."

I smiled fully that time, and then headed into the house.

* * *

**I WILL BE GOING ON A TWO – FOUR WEEK VACTION. WHEN I GET BACK, I WILL HAVE TWO – FOUR CHAPTERS FOR YOU. DO NOT PANIC.**

…**OKAY, MAYBE YOU CAN PANIC. BUT THAT WOULD BE STUPID.**

**I WILL BE TYPING ON MY LAPTOP THE ENTIRE TIME (when my parents aren't forcing me to be social). SO IF I EVER GET WIFI, I SHALL UPDATE IT. **_**IF.**_

**REVIEW. CLICK THE BUTTON. OR ELSE ANGEL WILL GET YOU. (Angel: Okay…I feel like you're using me now.)**


	23. What Did You Say?

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Maximum ride.**

**I am in Tennessee, I was just in Williamsburg. **

**If you live anywhere near here: ya'll have bad music. Tch. Country. No offense. Even Texas plays less country.**

* * *

**Gabby POV**

Loud voices woke me. I checked the digital clock next to me, it was **6:30**. In the morning. Usually, I would be up.

I stretched my arms out, yawning as I got off the bed. I stared in the mirror, ignoring my frizzy hair, and walking out of the room.

I peeked down the stairway, looking at everyone, and then ducked back into the hall. Everyone was dressed and ready to go somewhere.

By somewhere, I meant_ on a hike_. They all wore those nasty khakis, light colored button-up shirts, and boots. We were going somewhere.

"Go get Gabrielle," Fang said to someone.

I ran back to my room, lightly landing in the door way. I jumped back onto the guest bed, and closed my eyes.

"Gabrielle…" Courtney said.

I mouthed a silent thanks to no one. Thankfully it wasn't any of the Flock. She stepped to the side of my bed, and shook me. "Get up."

"Wha…?" I muffled in my best sleepy-voice.

"Get dressed."

I looked up at her; she was holding a pair of the khakis in one hand and had boots in the other. "In _that_?"

"Yeah." She tossed the boots onto the bed. "You can put on any comfortable shirt. And no, that does not mean a black t-shirt with the logo of the Black Eyed Peas."

"Dang it. Hand me the khakis."

**Fang POV**

I walked around the room, making sure everyone was ready to go. Courtney was still getting Gabrielle up, and I was debating whether to send someone up.

Possibly someone who would make her annoyed to the limit where she would have to get out of bed to strangle them.

That's always an option.

I sat down on the couch, being my quiet self. But it wasn't long until I was interrupted.

Total walked up to me.

I mean, he's been ignoring us since we brought the kids here, going with Akila and Anant. He ways trying to stay out of the picture. Like me.

But he wasn't needed here. Don't tell him I said that.

"Hey," he said, and jumped up next to me. He rolled over, belly up, and sighed. "I am _so _tired. I have been going all around the city, hanging out with some of my friends, and I realized," he paused, "that no matter how hard you try to find something, or someone, you always end up with what you _didn't _want. But you'll get what you need."

I stared at him. "Uh…"

"Okay." He got up. "Nice talking with you, Fang." He trotted off. "I hope you'll remember."

I shifted, and sat up right. _What?_ I thought.

**Gabby POV**

After I forced myself into the khakis, I picked a shirt out of the closet. A black button-up, long-sleeved shirt. The cuffs at the bottom of the sleeves were sewed to the shirt, so I couldn't let them down.

I looked like some really messed up cowgirl. _Where's the hat!_

Honestly, way better than the light colored, short-sleeved shirts the others were wearing.

I looked in the mirror, and put on a completely fake smile. I was still tired, and still confused about yesterday.

My fake smile showed that too well.

I adjusted my hair, leaving the bangs on one side, and placed the rest into a pony tail. My bangs covered one eye, and on the other side of my face I had no bangs. If I had my hair black I could look completely Goth.

_But my light blonde hair isn't too evil looking. My personality is! Did you hear that Angel?_

'_Um…yeah…creepy…'_

_Shut up._

After we're out of this mess, I'm going to beg my "mom" for black hair. Or Max. We practically live here already.

No, I think we just took over, _that's_ why we are still here.

I walked down the carpeted hallway, down the maple-colored wood stairs. I stopped on the last step, gripping the railing. I breathed, and took a step to the floor.

Wait. Where else would I go after getting off a stairway?

As I entered the living room, Katherine, Preston, and Sarah greeted me.

"Gabrielle." Preston said.

"Ooh. Talkative today, aren't we Preston?" I laughed.

"Hey." He said, faking offense. But still kept the bored expression.

"Okay now," Katherine stepped in, turning to me. "Gabs."

Preston walked away, and I answered Kat. "Yes?" I was zoned off, just pretending to pay attention. I stared past her, looking at everyone. "Where's Anna and Alexa?"

"That's what she was going to say," Sarah said.

"Yeah." She sighed, and closed her eyes. "Anna and Alexa are missing."

* * *

**OMG. So I was listening to the XM Radio, flipping channels, and I hear "dah dah dah dah dah dah…" It was Glee's **_**Don't Stop Believin'.**_** I screamed. I LOVE Glee. Then we went up a mountain, and the connection was blinking on and off. I was singing like **_**"small town…world…smoky room…perfume…midnight…somewhere in the niiiggghhhhht…" **_**Of course, I skipped some parts.****It was funny.**

**Earlier, I was looking at the earlier chapters on here and I say, "Why don't I edit the previous chapters. **_**The Lightning Thief **_**isn't in theaters anymore, and any movie that has T-Shirts is **_**Eclipse**_**. And why would Christian, Max, and Angel wear a **_**Eclipse**_** T-Shirt? I mean, I would be wearing the T-Shirt."**

**Then I said, "These earlier chapters are poorly written. But at least I had the nerve to upload them. And these chapters can't be much better…at least the story is entertaining my friends. And if it's entertainment to them, the readers, I'm good."**


	24. Taste the Freaking Rainbow

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Maximum ride. Sadly…**

**I just went to Dollywood. Now, unless you've been there, or live near there, you probably don't know what it is. It's an amusement park. Sooo awesome. Despite the fact all you are hearing is Dolly Parton music. XD**

* * *

**Fang POV**

"Hey," I said to Max.

She looked up from her book. _The Lightning Thief. _"Yes?"

I pretended to just notice the book in her hand. "Ha. _The Lightning Thief_?"

"Hey. I was just wondering why ever person here liked the book. It's actually pretty entertaining. But nothing like the movie. They screwed it up. The movie, I mean," she sighed, out of breath. "It was pure curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Max." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Poor kitty." She got up. "Now, time to get the mutants together."

"Yeah, that's nice." I said. "So…exactly why do we call them mutants?"

It was her turn to roll her eyes at me. She quickly walked out of the room, a smirk on her face.

"Hey!"

**Gabby POV**

"What?" I half-screeched, half-growled. "They're gone? Vanished?"

"Not neccasarily. They left a note." She pulled out a paper. "At least, Anna did." She handed me the letter.

My eyes scanned the paper.

_To the Flock, to my friends:_

_We are leaving. We're tired of the chaos and anger. The mood here is too tense. I'm going home. Alexa wishes to also. Benjamin is taking us; he feels like he isn't needed. You know Benjamin? The guy who everyone forgot? Yeah, him. We don't know where it is from here; chances are its closer than we think._

_-Anna_

"Great." I said, crumbling up the paper. "So why are we wearing this clothing? We are going to hike to search for them?"

"Hardly. The Flock all think we're _ready_." Sarah said. Her words were obviously sarcasm. At least on the "ready" part.

"Ready for what?" I said, putting on a glare.

"To fight T.H."

"Pfft. I doubt it," I said waving my hand. "Half of us don't know our powers. Most of us are idiots. We don't even know what it's like to fight." I paused. "Okay, maybe some of us do."

**Max POV**

"Okay. Is everyone ready?" I said loudly, making sure everyone could hear me.

Groans came through the group in front of me. "Why?" a voice complained. Probably Lizzy.

"Hey." Lizzy said. "Can we stop at Wal-Mart or something? Maybe we should stock up on food."

"So you immediately think Wal-Mart?" I said.

"Taste the freakin' rainbow…" Gabrielle muttered. Laughter followed.

"Yeah." She said. "I immediately think Wal-Mart. Mostly because of Skittles."

"I guess we can go, I mean, we could use some things." I said, glancing at Nudge. Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" Nudge said. "We could use some granola bars, some extra bags, some soda…"

"Nudge." Fang said. "Spare them."

Nudge nodded, and closed her mouth.

**Fang POV**

I got everyone to pack away anything they needed. I gave them the option of a book or an iPod, and told them they had to pack something that involved wilderness survival.

Thought we would only be hiking a day, and could just use Gabby's teeth to cut something, or Christian's laser eyes to burn anything, we packed three lighters and two pairs of scissors.

Some of the kids themselves brought pocket knives; half of them also brought an extra lighter with them. I also saw that the majority of them also had an iPod Touch instead of the miniature iPods we used. But we had more than the Touch owners put together, so we loaned the minis to the others who didn't want to read.

Once we packed up the last of what we needed, and then took the long walk to Wal-Mart. We were walking instead of driving because once we were done, we would immediately start the walk to T.H.

The little forest we were taking went through a few neighborhoods, including the one where Anna lived. I wasn't sure where Alexa did, the only way I learned that Anna lived in one neighborhood was because of Katherine and Gabrielle, and apparently they lived there, too.

The walk to Wal-Mart was longer than I thought. But the only way to get to it was to go to the store was across to wide streets, get through the parking lot, and finally we would be at the doors.

But of course, it wasn't that easy.

**Max POV**

After a long, boring, and strenuous walk to Wal-Mart, I found the store to be even more_ boring_ than I thought.

As we walked down aisle twelve, I stepped next to Gabrielle. She was holding four skittle bags. "Why must…rainbow…" She muttered.

"So…what's with the skittles?" I said.

"Oh." She looked at me. "A way you could get kicked out of Wal-Mart. Tear open bags of skittles, yelling, 'taste the freakin' rainbow!' It'll work."

I laughed. "But it's really necessary to go to Wal-Mart, though?"

"Yes."

**Random question: What's your favorite chapter? Least favorite?**

**My favorite to read was chapter 4, least favorite is chapter 3. My favorite to type was chapter 21, least favorite was chapter 7.**

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, I have been writing the rest of the story in my head, not getting it down. But I WILL!**

**Just not now.**


	25. Starbucks

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Maximum ride. **

**I'm home. I came home weeks ago…sorry for no updates. School started, really early too. August 13th.**

**Then, I got sick. Right now, as I am typing this, I have the thermometer in my mouth. Seriously. 99.0 degrees.**

**ON WITH THE FANFICTION!**

**Fang POV**

After we left the Wal-Mart, we walked through the parking lot again, and then headed to Starbucks.

Max stood outside, while I was to help everyone get a coffee of their choice. The poor cashier looked afraid whenever he saw how many orders he had to put in…pathetic.

I let everyone drink inside; they all immediately plopped onto a chair. Angel sat next to Nude and Gazzy, back into the left corner, watching everyone. Iggy sat right next to Katherine and Gabrielle, who kept blabbing on and on about Twilight. I felt sorry for him.

I stepped outside, a few sparkling stars lit the darkening sky. A slight breeze blew on the leaves of the small oaks on the side of the building, right by the drive-thru.

Max stood, staring up, her arms crossed, in front of me. I walked to her quietly. "Hey."

She looked at me, then stared straight up.

At least she noticed me. "Um…what are you looking at?"

She brought her head down, and sighed. "The stars. There seems to be less each night." She paused. "The city lights get brighter and brighter. The stars dim."

I sighed. "Tell that to the President."

She laughed. "I only wish."

I tried not to put on a grin. It's hard sometimes. Being emotion-less is easy, but when something is funny, it's difficult.

Don't judge me.

**Gabby POV**

I practically inhaled my iced coffee, the flavors were wonderful. I hadn't had one in…a week. That's hard.

I pulled my head up, my mouth releasing the straw. I lifted my head up, and stretched my arms, my hands brushing against the window behind me. I yawned, then stood up, leaving my coffee on the table.

I went over to the "order" counter, and grabbed one of the cinnamon mint containers.

The cashier just stared at me silently.

I reached my hand into my pocket, fishing out a few coins. He, the cashier guy, just continued to stare.

I sighed. I had five dollars worth of _quarters_. "Pathetic…" I mumbled. "No dollar bills…I fail…"

I handed him the change. He counted it, and then placed it into the register. "Er…thanks…?"

"Hey, at least I had enough. Suck it up." I laughed at him. I walked back over to my table, placing the mints into my pocket.

I sat down, and took a sip of my coffee.

"Hey Gabs," Katherine said from the chair in front of me. I was sitting at a one-person table, and there was a small couch-chair-thing…group in front of my table.

"Hmm?" I answered, my mouth still on the straw. Lizzy laughed from the table next to me. I pulled my head up, and hissed at her.

Aleesha laughed. I smiled evilly.

"Tsk." A voice came from the side.

I turned. "Oh…hey Katherine. What were you saying?"

"There. You missed it." She laughed at me.

"What?" Lizzy pulled her chair to the table I sat at. Katherine sighed, then stretched, taking her iPod nano from her pocket. She plugged both of the ear buds into her ears, and hummed what sounded like Ke$ha.

I pulled out my iTouch, and put one headphone in. I pressed the "play" button, that weird triangle thing. Paramore started to play. "_Misery Business_…" I said aloud.

Lizzy laughed. "Paramore?"

"Yeah…so?" I questioned her humor at the song I was listening to.

"Oh, I just thought you would be listening to the Black Eyed Peas." She arched her back, stretching over the chair.

"I pressed play, and this is what I got." I said through clenched teeth. I sipped my coffee again.

Lizzy yawned. "I should have had coffee this morning when the Flock offered it. Now all I have is a tea."

I laughed. "Why didn't you get a coffee?"

"I don't know…" She frowned, and put her arms on the table. Her head followed suit.

She dozed off, and I unlocked my iPod. I went through a few of my albums. I went under "Purchased" instead, and just put it on shuffle. _"Hot N Cold" _came on. Skip.

"_Let's Get it Started (Spike Mix – Bonus Track)"_ the title said. Black Eyed Peas.

Sweet.

I hummed a bit, then the best idea came to me.

I got up, and grabbed the cinnamon container from the condiment counter.

Heh-heh. Condiment counter.

I pulled her head to the side, enough to expose her nose.

Ooh…a rhyme!

I crack myself up sometimes.

Everyone stared, eager at what I was going to do.

The tension was high as I raised the cinnamon. I tilted it, and poured it into my hand. I slowly dabbed some on her nose.

"Hey Lizzy!" Christian called from the group of guys.

"…wha?" She looked up drowsily. She sneezed and coughed once, and wheezed a little, too. I laughed at her again.

She finally brushed off the spice, and glared lazily at me. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" I grinned menacingly.

She put her head back down.

"Liz, just stand up." I said to her. "It'll wake you up."

She raised her hands up slightly. I sighed, and stood up. I grabbed her left arm, and yanked her up. "Ow…"

I laughed at her for the millionth time.

Christian opened his mouth, and then closed it. He waved his hand. _Come._

I dragged her over, and stood behind her.

"This'll wake her up." He laughed.

"What?" She crossed her arms.

"Did you have any coffee today?"

She stomped her feet, and jumped up and down. "NO! I didn't!" Her fingers balled up into a fist. "I didn't have any coffee!"

We burst into laughter as she stomped her feet again. "Okay Lizzy, we get it." I said.

She pouted.

Asking Lizzy if she had any coffee "today" was something we loved to do every morning. At school, at least. She would always pout if she didn't. A temper-tantrum coming from a thirteen-year old is pretty funny.

Fang walked back into the Starbucks, and looked around us. "It's time to spare the workers. Come on."


	26. Erasers? No, Pencils

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Maximum ride. **

**Hey. The reason I haven't updated is because I changed schools…for your information: **_**MY NEW SCHOOL SUCKS**_**. Badly. I hate it. I hate it…**

**What's worse is that I moved on the week of my birthday. (August 28)**

**Then had a party wit all of my friends on that Saturday, on my birthday. And got tackled by a few…**_**angry**_** ones. But then I glared at my mom, who never noticed.**

**I got a nook. It's like a Kindle, but Barnes and Noble's version. I got **_**The Host **_**and **_**The Red Pyramid**_**.**

**But I was going through deviant art, that art website (if you go to my profile I have an account), and saw a maximum ride pic. I screamed, "MY FANFICTION!" and proceeded to right this.**

**Speaking of screaming and FanFiction, I got a hundred reviews. I screamed. I yelled it to the sky.****I was so excited that night, I woke up my dad, made my sister put a pillow on her head, and ran outside to tell my mom, who was talking to my friend's parents. (After I had first seen **_**Vampires Suck**_**.)**

**I got the 3****rd**** MR Manga that day, too. It's awesome.**

**I saw **_**Avatar: Special Edition**_** two weeks later.**

**I just saw **_**Vampires Suck**_** again on Labor Day, Monday.**

**I got a Bambo Wacom Tablet for my computer that next weekend.**

**I saw **_**Easy A **_**on Saturday, September 26, with Courtney, Anna, and Katherine.**

**And forced Courtney to watch Jurassic Park September 27.**

**RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU LOVE SEASON TWO OF **_**GLEE**_**!**

**Yeah, me too.**

**TIME FOR THE FAN-FICTION!**

**Fang POV**

I almost dragged everyone out of the coffee stop. As we were leaving, though, it got _interesting_…

A police car pulled up to the Starbucks. Three men got out of their car, and walked up to us.

The tallest of them went up to me. "Hello sir."

"Hello...?" I stepped to the side to let them in, but they stepped over too, right in front of me.

Awkward.

"We noticed ya'll, you and these," he pointed to Max, Iggy, and Nudge; "…these friends of yours…were leading quite a group..." he motioned to the kids. "…And you all have been disturbing quite a few people."

I glared at the mutants that were behind Max and the Flock. Some of them smiled, others waved, grinning like they did nothing.

"So we are just going to take…" he grabbed Max's arm. Sarah, who was behind her, backed up cautiously.

And at this time Courtney and Gabrielle were walking out of the Starbucks, the last ones behind us, and realized something was wrong. They dashed back into the store, and whispered angrily.

Yeah, thanks for helping.

**Angel POV**

Those guys aren't normal…they aren't human. They wanted to take my friends away. I stared at them, my eyes round with amusement.

I laughed.

The policemen glared at me. "What…what is so funny right now?"

I giggled again. I was probably insane…but I laughed at them once again. I clutched my sides, a fit of laughter began.

Nudge grabbed me, and pulled me back. _What is wrong with you? _She yelled at me through her thoughts.

I gasped, pulled out of my laughter, and breathed. _'They aren't human!'_

_AND WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT? _She glared at me.

'_Nothing…absolutely nothing…'_

The "police" pulled on Max, she looked at me. _"Mind control?"_ she mouthed.

I shook my head. '_Can't,'_ I directed my thoughts to her.

She looked down sadly. _Why?_

'_Mutated. New form of Erasers…? Nah…um…'_

_Oh…Let's call them…pencils!_ She thought sarcastically at me.

**Gabby POV**

"What's going on out there?" I whispered to Courtney as we backed up into the Starbucks.

"How am I supposed to know?" She said louder. "I'm no Angel!"

I stomped my foot. "Damn."

She looked back out there; Max was trying to get free from the police man's grasp. "Max is extremely strong, right?"

I thought for a moment. "Yeah…"

She looked back at me. "Then how come she can't get free…?"

I gasped. "They aren't human."

"Exactly..." She nodded, and looked back out the window.

"What are we going to do?" I poked her arm, she turned back at me.

"I don't know…" she shuffled her feet.

"Neither do I…" I sighed, rubbing my forehead, trying to prevent an upcoming headache. I started to listen to the voices outside, seeing if Courtney and I could do anything.

Courtney sat down on one of the couches to think. "How about we make a distraction…?"

She came up and whispered her idea to me.

I laughed. "Perfect."

* * *

**Please review! Look, I'm using manners! I want about five or six reviews until I put the next chapter up! (Or find the will to type one...I mean...) *Angel stares at you, ready to use mind control* "Teehee..."**


	27. Journey

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Maximum ride. **

**Um…yeah. I uploaded two new stories, What Really Happened in FANG and What the Fire Brings.**

**What the Fire Brings is a Percy Jackson fanfic consisting of many OCs. I wish for you to read it and fav or review it…I have had little feedback here, but when I uploaded it onto DeviantArt I got way more. It will soon be a comic, I mostly want feedback for me to start it though.**

**I have also updated my profile a bit, and I'm working on a pic for my profile picture also.**

**Now, time for the story.**

* * *

**Fang POV**

Gabby and Courtney stepped out of the building. I sighed, because I knew they would be causing trouble. A lot of it.

Gabby walked to the side of the building, but Courtney went straight up to the police officers. She stepped up…and just smiled. And smiled.

"What?" The officer in the front growled.

She grinned WIDER, and said loudly, "Police officers?"

They nodded.

"I LOVE YOUR WORK!" She yelled.

Her voice masked the sound of Gabby's growl as she attacked the police from the side.

Courtney giggled hysterically when Gabby (the raptor) jumped on the first police officer.

I looked back in the Starbucks. Good thing the blinds had been put down.

I then looked to Max. She mouthed, "_Run"_.

I pulled on some of the others. We dashed to the side of the Starbucks.

Gabby came back, human form. Black button-up, khaki pants, grey Converse. No scales. "They weren't human Fang. It was okay to attack them."

I looked back. "Did y'all know?"

They nodded, I sighed. "Fine."

We all walked to the streets. I could hear Gabby, "I just wonder what the headlines will be if that gets in the news."

**Gabby POV**

We had all been walking quite a while, dawn was breaking. We had made it just to Beaumont. As we entered the city, we all were starving and tired. At least I was.

"Hey guys, can we get a hotel or something?" Lizzy pointed to a Holiday Inn.

"No." Max said. "Y'all have been living in luxury all your life. We haven't. We're going to show you what it was like for us at your age."

Lizzy sighed. "Could we at least eat something?"

"Sure. Are there any woods around here?" She said.

Lizzy frowned. "There's trees…"

I looked at her. "Thanks for stating the obvious."

"…Just not woods." Max said. "Fine." She pulled the backpack off of her shoulder, and tossed it to me. "There's granola bars."

We all groaned.

* * *

We had made it through Beaumont, and had found a park, where we sat at a picnic table. Well, three tables, but my group was sitting at one.

We hadn't divided into groups as we had more of just sat wherever. So I sat with Christian, Aleesha, Katherine, Courtney, and Lizzy.

It was quiet, no noise at all. We just sat in silence. Max had mentioned that when they were on the run, a simple bench was all they needed and that parks that they could make it into became a home for a night or two.

This was nothing to me though. I didn't know if I should appreciate this or think that Max is trying to make me like nature.

I never went outside half of the time at home, I just stayed up on my laptop in my room, texting or emailing the friends around me. Listening to music, not taking it for granted.

I sighed, they stared. It had been silent except for a few bird calls, so I guess I brought them back from daydreaming.

"Sorry," I said.

They nodded.

Courtney might have been a mind reader, because she spoke to me things that I had thought. "It's different out here. Too quiet or too loud. I mean, we'd all go to the mall or the movies, some loud place, and not care. But out here is different. By now I think you would've plugged in your iPod."

I nodded, and looked on the table where we sat, my iPod was waiting for me. I could hear it call out to me.

I looked around at the trees, at the Flock, and at my friends, then put my head onto my hands, which were stretched on the table.

Lizzy shook, and looked up at everyone from her book. "I'm getting bored. I'm tired of it…"

Everyone nodded.

"It's getting good, I promise. We are almost to the end. The journey's almost over. Then we can go back to our lives, only knowing how to live them right." I said sadly. "But with different views. And we've all been changed. Changed into animals or hybrids."

"Mutants." Max said from another table.

"Yeah. Mutants." I looked up, practically hearing triumphant music as I looked to the sun.

"Wait, I'm getting a call," Katherine said, and reached for her cellphone.

"Way to ruin the moment," I looked back at her.

* * *

"**It's getting good, I promise. We are almost to the end. The journey's almost over." I wasn't lying when I said that in the story. The story's ending has unfolded. **

**I would like reviews. I know it's Halloween weekend, but please. It's been weeks since the last chapter and I only got two or three.**


	28. Terror

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Maximum ride. **

**Congratulations. A new chapter. I only got 3 reviews after I quit, but they were enough. All I want now is at least 2 per chapter. I just made my hopes lower, easier to satisfy, eh?**

**I'm working on a drawing of everyone in this story with their animal or them in their hybrid form! So far I have Anna, Alexa, Courtney, me, Katherine, and Lizzy. I personally like how I drew me, Kat, and Lizzy. I'll make sure to alert you all when it's done.**

**And I'm sorry about this chapter. It hurt me a lot to type this almost as much as it might hurt you to read this.**

**But it was long, so don't complain about the length. Complain about Fang, Gabby, or laugh at Lizzy.**

**Or plan your revenge on me.**

**

* * *

**

Max POV

At last, we were on the state border of Louisiana. We had taken various stops at places we could plug items into a wall to charge, these kids wore their iPods out faster thanthe speed they could fly.

Around the state line there were trees, almost a whole forest of them. Angel led us up to the area where the white coats v. 2.0 had put her when they let her go.

She led us to a small clearing, pine needles were everywhere. Trees were growing in a circular formation, but the clearing was only twenty feet wide.

Gabby stepped in first, mostly because she was so eager to fight. If only she knew…

I stepped after her, everyone else followed. Sarah stepped next to me. "Is it safe?"

I looked at her, "I don't know…"

Aleesha knelt to the ground, feeling for possible entrances. Preston and Christian followed suit, and they groped at the floor for door handles. Lizzy, Katherine, Daniel, and Courtney sat on the ground, looking at maps of the area while Angel sat near them with Nudge, planning possible things to do when we get in.

Gabby walked around the trees, tapping branches and scoping the area. Iggy and Gazzy were sitting at the edge of the clearing, probably making bombs.

That left Fang and I doing nothing.

This could get interesting.

**Gabby POV**

As I made it to the largest tree in the area, I picked up a buzzing noise with my hyper-sensitive hearing.

"Hey guys!" I said. They came running.

I felt the tree's bark, it was practically vibrating with activity.

"What?" Max said eagerly.

"There's something going on here…" I took my hand off, the ground shook. "SOMETHING NOT RIGHT!" I yelled as the earth was pulled up from under us.

We thankfully didn't get pulled down or anything, but we all lay clutching the dirt below us.

I heard Sarah yelp like a hurt cat, for a second I had forgotten that she was part panther, and I saw her jump above us, and she clung onto a tree with claws.

She was still human, but it's like her palms were intact while she had claws, her skin had small patches of black fur up her arm. The same with her legs, her shoes were tossed at the ground.

We still hung on for dear life as she climbed up more, clinging for dear life. "Fly!" She told the Flock and our mini-Flock. They jumped up one at a time, wings spread as they dove onto various trees around us, wings touching slightly.

Me, Lizzy, and Daniel were stuck on the ground.

"Dammit Sarah!" I growled. I could hear her giggle a bit.

I heard Max yell, then the sound of the ground tearing apart.

**Max POV**

The ground was shaking even more below me and my Flock, below Sarah and her group.

But there were still three mutants on the ground.

My mind went into a panic mode. "What are we-!"

The ground tore open and out came dozens of "Pencils". I resisted the urge to laugh.

I heard one of them bark something at the others, and they stormed through the clearing, not noticing us…but the other three?

**Gabby POV**

We all had our hands over our head, though I was perfectly good with protecting myself. I had sharp teeth and claws that could spill the guts of the creatures marching above us.

Daniel had spikes, he could just let them step on him, he'd just stab their feet.

But Lizzy was more fragile. What did her lizard have? Nothing but speed. I could just imagine her turning into a little lizard and being stepped on instantly.

_GABBY! _Angel yelled at me through her mind. _Shift! Tell Lizzy to also._

I poked Lizzy, and she poked me back in return. I shook my head, shaking it more thanks to the earthquake below us.

I, still lying on the ground, turned into my raptor form.

My eyesight became weak and I could see reds and greens and grays, but I could smell around.

Once all the dog-like mutants were gone, the ground still shook like more were coming.

I kept at my low position, and wondered what I should do. Lizzy and Daniel still clung to the ground weakly, and inched away from my tail.

I lunged at them, and grabbed the collar of Lizzy's shirt, and ran to a place where the others were. I dropped her, growling _"thank me, I saved your life you useless lizard"._ Angel giggled at my thoughts, then I sat there as I saw Fang was getting Daniel, saved me trouble.

I stumbled off, the ground was getting worse, and I saw Daniel run off with the others as I face the place where the "Pencils" came out.

Fang was there next to me, I examined.

_Angel, _I thought, _he doesn't have to be here_.

"Yes I do," he said to me. "It's you who doesn't have to be here."

The ground made a gulping noise, and out came a dozen more Pencils, but this time they were prepared.

I lunged at the first one, and Fang punched another one.

I snapped the neck of another, more came out.

Their blood tasted sour on my tongue, unlike the Pencils at the Starbucks…it was nasty, but I had to do something.

Three circled around Fang, they all grabbed at him. I jumped on one to stop them, but three came after me and clung me down as the two, right in front of my eyes, sliced at Fang.

**

* * *

**

Again, sorry. Now please review or vote on my poll.


	29. Romantically Horrid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**There is a reason this chapter is called "Romantically Horrid". There is a battle but it all leads up to the start of romance between Max and Fang. Not to mention Gabby's thorough disgust at all slightly romantic things.**

**Especially at the fact she had to type this chapter. XD Sometimes I hate myself for making the plot come up to this…**

**Remember, the chapter "spoilers" will be gone by Christmas, so if you liked reading them over and over to prepare for it all, save it onto your computer.**

**Now here's the chapter all the Fax fans have been waiting for…**

* * *

**Max POV**

Fang was being held down by a group of Pencils, but not for very long, Gabby immediately jumped to the first one with her claws ready, raking into one of their backs.

It growled in agony as her large middle toe's claw punctured through it's fur and skin and probably into muscle. She had an opportunity and she took it, she bit into it's neck.

It screeched for half a second, and then gurgled as her teeth sunk deeper. There was silence for a second as the others recognized that their buddy was dead. I snickered, but two jumped onto her at once.

She turned human and escaped; they started to fight each other as she ran off.

Fang was still being held down. I looked at him sadly.

Gabby jumped to the side as the first pencil to recognize she was gone lunged at her, claws barely scraping against her arm. Blood dripped from the cut.

"Gabby!" I said. "Move!"

She ran to the left as more Pencils scurried out, holding high-powered guns of sorts.

Fang pushed away from the two Pencils holding him down, and ran and jumped, wings outstretched.

Gabby ran off to the side as more Pencils came out.

Two grasped my arms and tried pulling me back so quickly that I barely noticed their hands reaching my skin until their claws sunk into it.

I pulled away, trying all I could. But even the Invincible Maximum Ride couldn't _break free_.

I pulled with all my strength until I gave up, they walked me forward to the entrance and...

All of a sudden, I was knocked to the ground, I looked back an Fang was fighting with one.

He slammed a bar he was holding into one of their windpipes; it went down choking like, well, a dying dog. It made retching noises as Fang jumped up onto its back and punched it in the same spot. It went limp.

He jumped off quickly and was instantly knocked to the ground by the other.

"Fang!" I gasped.

He looked at me for a second. He pushed it off of him and smacked its leg with the bar. It screeched in protest, and then jumped on him again.

The creature pressed Fang's own weapon onto his neck, he gasped for air, I could see the spark in his dark eyes fade, and then a trickle of blood seeped from his neck.

He shut his eyes, and it was over that quickly.

**Gabby POV**

I watched the death of someone today. _Two "someone_s", including the Pencil Fang had killed.

Fang was gasping out sharp breaths as the animal hybrid presses against his neck. Blood flowed from his neck and he closed his eyes. I saw a tear escape Max's own eyes.

Then, he pushed the Pencil off.

He jumped onto it, knocking the Pencil to the ground, and threw the bar onto its neck so hard that it broke; I could hear the death-bringing crack.

Blood seeped from its fur as it weakly tried to push him off.

Fang sighed, and looked up at Max. "You thought I was dying."

She rushed over and put her arms around his neck, and muttered something I couldn't hear.

Katherine was standing next to me, stood next to me and smiled, "It's so cute!"

I stuck my tongue out in disgust as Lizzy, who was on my other side, and Katherine smiled.

Max still held onto Fang's neck. He wrapped his arms around her and I had to admit, it was pretty _disturbing_.

And you thought I was going to say _sweet_.

**Fang POV**

I assumed now was a good time to use the weight in my pocket. I had the ring and Max right where I wanted her.

I looked up at her and half-smiled. "And you thought I was dying," I joked.

She ran to me and grasped my neck, but not in the "I'm-going-to-strangle-you" way, but the hug-y way. I looked at her face; her eyes were closed tightly and were tears stuck to her cheeks.

I wrapped my arms around her in return, pressing her close as she whispered to me, "I love you, you know that right?"

And that's when I decided the time was much more perfect than I originally thought.

**Max POV**

Fang looked up at me with a new shine in the eyes that I loved, and said to me, "You thought I was dying."

I ran to him and placed my arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "I love you, you know that right?"

He wrapped his arms around me in reply.

I looked at him before standing up and stepping away. He still kneeled on the ground, I reached my arm out, attempting to grasp his hand to pull him up, but he shook his head. "Marry me."

He reached into his pocket and brought out a box and placed it into my hand.

I heard Katherine and Lizzy go, "Aww..."

Gabby made a sound of disgust.

I looked into his eyes before opening it up. I looked at the ring inside, there was a medium sized diamond placed onto a golden loop, obviously store bought but somehow unique. "How long did you have this...?"

"I found it in 'my' room, now answer the question," he looked at me intently.

I pulled it out and placed it on my hand and whispered the word, "yes" before pressing my lips to his.

* * *

**So, how was it? Review please! I'll love you forever!**

**Okay, maybe not. **

**But please, review! And I hope you enjoyed, unlike me. XD**


	30. Brigid and the Dilophosaurus

**Disclaimer: No owning of Maximum Ride.**

**Well, here's the next chapter. Its 3 pages, 1 line long, enjoy. Since it's so long, I think you should review.**

**If you are wondering, Gabby was never a Velociraptor. They believed she was. She is actually a Utahraptor, their average height is 5-6 feet, which is where she is.**

**I have given the Dilophosaurus my own color pallet and sorry if you know that dinosaur and think of it as a different color.**

**I still have a question for myself, **_**"When the hell did this story turn into Jurassic Park?"**_

**And **_**"When did I even make Jurassic Park references?"**_

* * *

**Gabby POV**

I stumbled into the doorway of the elevator that the Pencils came out of. The ground shuddered as I heard gears grind, more were coming.

Did the scientists set up cameras? Are they launching more Pencils until we were all dead? I looked to the side of the elevator carved into the tree. No power box…

But the ground still shook. Round three was coming.

I ran to the other side of the clearing, but it was too late, the scientists stepped out.

Wait.

Scientists?

I looked at Max; she was a shocked as everyone else. Katherine shook as she saw their faces of concentration.

There were only three, but enough for even Max to shudder.

They spoke to us. "I see you passed our first test. But your next one will not be as easy."

I scurried back to my group faster.

"Wait," a woman said. She looked at me, "It's your turn to fight solo."

I stared at them, everyone else stared at me. "What?"

"You have to fight another raptor we've genetically enhanced and created. You will not succeed," the same girl said emotionlessly. She nodded, her orange and red hair bouncing against her back.

"Brigid?" Max said. "What the fu –"

"Silence, Maximum. This is not your issue." She glared at Max. She pulled out a walkie talkie from her pocket, "Bring out the Dilophosaurus."

_Shit!_ I thought loudly. _I sure hope they don't spit poison like in Jurassic Park..._

Max looked at me with a face of terror, I shook it off, these were shorter than me. I think…no, they were five feet…my height.

This could be a challenge. My eyes flickered as the ground shook. I shifted quickly, and shuffled my maroon feathers on my head.

Then the Dilophosaurus emerged from the ground, chains were on it's legs, arms, and snout and were being held by skittish scientists.

Its black eyes flared with anger, and it quaked even more than the ground had. It pulled against the chains; though it was five feet it was still strong enough to knock two scientists onto the ground, getting its legs free.

The Dilophosaurus had white scales with black stripes on them, and had vibrant red feathers resting atop its head and trailed down its back onto its tail.

The two scientists who were holding onto its forearms let go and ran for cover as the last one unclipped the chain.

It jumped up once and ran around aimlessly. It stopped behind Brigid and she rubbed its snout before it snapped at her. She pulled away as the Dilophosaur blinked confusingly as it recognized my form.

"Fight it," Brigid spoke.

I had no choice. The poor creature should be put out of its misery, but not in a cruel way like me biting it's head off. _If only there was a way…_

It charged before I could think of anything. I instinctively snapped at it as it lunged.

I missed and it cut my leg a bit, blood slowly flowed out. I jumped onto it and intertwined with it, scratching and nipping at it, it snapped at my neck more than once but missed every time. I roared at it before biting at its neck quickly.

It spat at me more than once, but was not poisonous thankfully. Jurassic Park didn't teach me that right. I laughed at that thought, of course making a strange sound that sounded like it got me, and Brigid smirked.

Max shook her head. Brigid's eyes fell.

I jumped off of it when it cut my leg again and it ran to the group.

I chased after it, it snapped at Lizzy. She screamed as it's teeth cut into her arm. Then it froze and let go of Lizzy and she crumpled to the ground, it turned to the side and I saw a grayish spike sticking out of it's side.

It took me a second to remember how it could've managed to have been stabbed with a spike. But then I laughed as I saw Daniel running in the opposite direction.

Brigid growled, "This is just her fight!"

I tackled the creature again and pulled the spike out with my mouth, tossing it to the side. Blood and a green liquid dripped off of it, it tasted sour in my mouth. I looked back at where the spike was, the skin was yellowing and had dark, yellow foam escaping the cut.

_Holy freaking…Oh my God…Daniel has poison spikes. _I laughed at that, too, and looked up at him before snapping at the Dilophosaurus once more.

It went limp and roared in agony.

I stood up, it dangled helplessly in my mouth; the blood was sweet. Its tail dragged on the ground as I broke its neck with a quick snap of my jaws.

I tossed it to the ground and Brigid stared.

I turned back human quickly, and spoke to her, kicking at the carcass. "That's right, bitch."

Max laughed silently.

Brigid and the other scientists stormed back into the elevator. "Come in, if you dare to die."

Max looked back at her with a glare on her face. Brigid smiled at Fang as she stepped back inside of the elevator.

The ground where the metal platform had emerged from with the Dilophosaurus sunk back into the earth, it was instantly covered back up with grass.

Lizzy was still nursing her arm; it looked broken, it was bent at a funny angle. Katherine grasped it and examined at it, pulling it away from her body so Max to look at it.

Lizzy's face had tears streaming from it, in any other cases I would have laughed, the cut seemed quite painful though so I ignored it.

The arm was covered in blood, but you could see patches of brown scabbing on it. "That's unusual…" Max said, using her shirt to rub some of the blood off.

"I guess it's teeth were poisonous, not it's spit…" She continued. "Gabby, did it bite you at all?" She pulled me to the side.

"No," it only scratched me.

All of a sudden, Lizzy screamed in an abnormally painful way.

I looked at her quickly, she was holding up her arm…it was healed all the way, no scabbing or blood on it, it was normal.

"How the heck did that happen…?" Max trailed off, they pointed at Katherine.

"I…I guess I have healing powers…" She looked up with her eyes wide.

We all looked back at Lizzy's miraculously healed arm.

I looked back at her. "At least you didn't touch the Dilophosaurus or the Pencils."

She looked at my leg, I remembered there was a cut on it right then. Blood was still seeping out of it, but some had dried, whether it was on my leg, Converse, or socks.

She bent down and touched it, and all was gone, even the dried blood on my shoes. She stood up and I looked at Daniel. "You saved Lizzy's life."

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess I did."

"And you have poison spikes." I said, laughing at him.

"I do?" He said.

"No shit." I walked over to Max, who was standing over the body of the Dilophosaurus with Fang.

She looked down at me in amazement. "Wow."

"I told you I was awesome, you didn't listen…" I said to her.

She cracked a smile. "You keep telling yourself that."

I walked up to the body. I was getting hungry. "Since I'm a dinosaur, I think I'm allowed to eat this raw. Or cooked," I looked at Iggy.

Max shook her head. "That's just wrong."

"But it's the truth."

She laughed at me before patting my head, my eyes flickered but I didn't shift into a raptor.

"So what now?" I said to her and Fang, looking up at them.

Fang sighed, I hadn't heard him really speak until now. "I'm assuming that we go into the underground complex and prepare for the worst…"

Max nodded, looking at him happily. I stuck my tongue out slightly, and Fang smirked. "Okay then…" I trailed off. "I'm gonna go…"

I walked off as Max kissed Fang, practically running in disgust. I pulled out my iPod when I made it to my friends, and opened up my notes, and added a new one:

_Warning: Stay away from Max when Fang has an idea._

* * *

**Review please!**


	31. Planning

**Disclaimer: Since I'm not middle-aged, a man, or have any traits James Patterson has, do you think I own Maximum Ride?**

**Okay, if there was ANY chance you have reviewed on the previous chapter and were signed in, you have to log out and use your username as your name to review this chapter because I deleted the "Spoilers" chapter.**

**Now the end is kind of random, but you'll get it later in the chapters, Gabby makes a referral to the jokes Christian, Courtney, and her make in this chapter.**

**Credit for all the jokes go to the hysterical Ray William Johnson on YouTube.**

**I just wanted to say this:**

"**WOAH! My stories have 1.26k visits from the US, 65 from New Zealand, 51 from the UK, 42 from Australia, 33 from Trinidad and Tobago (honestly have no idea where that is), 19 from Puerto Rico, 17 from Canada, 12 from Ireland, 8 from Bulgaria, 7 from France, 6 from Japan, 4 from Malaysia, 2 from Mexico, 1 from Italy, 1 from the Philippines, and 1 from the United Arab Emirates."**

**And that's just this month.**

* * *

**Gabby POV...again.**

I was sitting under a large tree, the second largest one in the clearing, playing "Angry Birds" on my iPod and had some Black Eyed Peas blaring from the headphones in my ears...big surprise...

It was nice but I despised the grass stains that were showing up on my khakis. I mean, I hated the khakis but at least they weren't so...grassy.

I silently mocked myself and flung the Ninja bird across the screen. I tapped the screen and the bird exploded, killing all of the green pig things. The "level complete" screen showed up.

"Two stars?" I complained out loud, "I deserve three!"

Katherine jumped out of the tree I was leaning on. "What 'cha doing?"

"_OH MY G-_" I jumped and banged my head against the tree. "What was that for?"

She stood upright above me. "I don't know. I just felt like popping up behind you."

"Way to state the obvious," I stood up and dusted my knees off and patted my legs, flinging away the pieces of grass.

I sighed and looked at her. "Seriously. What do you want?"

"Max needs us all," she said, pointing back at everyone else. "She said, and I quote: 'Get Gabrielle, I need to talk to all of you,' unquote."

I nodded and trudged over to Max and somehow ended up in-between Daniel and Aleesha. Christian was behind me and Katherine in front.

Max nodded at me, acknowledging my presence. "Okay, I think we need to split up through different parts of the building. We have no idea what we are up against, and that makes us weak." I looked around us. If we were weak now, what were the chances of us being strong later? Why call us something we already were if we couldn't change?

I looked at her. "I thought Maximum Ride was never weak."

She sighed. "But you are."

"Well, way to boost up our spirits," I said in return and Aleesha stifled her giggles.

Max continued, ignoring us. "We need to split up to scope the hallways and fight our way out.

"I am assigning you into teams," she said, pointing to me. "On Gabby's team: Aleesha, Daniel, Christian."

We all looked at each other, our faces all said the same thing, we're screwed.

Max nodded and waved for us to go. "Next team..." She said, but I stopped listening.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later…**

Katherine, Sarah, and Nudge were on a team; Courtney, Iggy, Gazzy, and Lizzy were on the next. Then Max, Fang, Preston, and Angel.

"What about us?" A voice said behind us.

We all turned. Max looked surprised. "Benjamin?"

Benjamin, Alexa, and Anna stood with packs on their shoulders.

Max looked shocked as I did. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Yeah," I sneered, "I thought you ditched us."

Anna just shook her head and Alexa followed suit, "We thought it might be better if we left and you had less people to take care of."

Anna looked at me, "But it got lonely without anyone to roar in my face."

I cracked a smile. "Really?"

"No." Her face had a sarcastic smile on it.

Benjamin stepped forward, "I know this place inside and out. I figured you needed some

help..."

We all nodded at a speed so fast with a force so hard we could've snapped our necks.

"That's an understatement," I said, looking at our pathetic group.

I think I mocked me and my friends a bit too much.

* * *

**Max POV**

We were all set up and ready to enter The Hospital but one thing was wrong: how would we get in unnoticed?

I knew it was inevitable, no matter what way we entered.

I sat next to Benjamin on the dirt ground by the elevator entrance, and he brought out a map.

"Here's the air condition route," he poured to a thin, sprawling red line that overlapped all the others.

I nodded.

"You can see it splits up right here..." he pointed to a sharp turning point in the line. "I say you and I lead two groups through these shafts and split, one group going this way-" he pointed to the right path "-and the other will go that way..." he pointed left.

I nodded. "But what about the other groups?"

He sighed. "I know this place I side and out, I quote myself. I hadn't got to the other groups yet."

"Oh." I said, and he continued to map out where the groups would go.

* * *

**Gabby POV**

I sat in a circle with Christian, Daniel, and Aleesha.

"Sooo..." Christian said awkwardly. "What now...?"

We all sighed in unison. I looked at Christian. "Don't you mean, 'what's happening forum'?"

"Well then, I hope you get squaids!" He replied.

"Two camels in a freaking tiny car!" I yelled back.

"Where's my pancake mix?" He pointed back at me.

"Up your a-" I started.

Daniel and Aleesha yelled at us, "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Never mind..." I trailed off.

Christian hung his head.

Courtney popped up behind me. "I know where your pancake mix is..."

I jumped up. "Really?"

"Yes." She said. "It's in my stomach."

"You eated it?" Christian said.

"That's right."

"Ha! Not! I EATED IT ALL!" I called out, jumping up and down like a two year old.

They gasped.

"Courtney's _fake and g-_" I started to shout.

"Guys!" Max called from the end of the clearing. "Un-necessary!"

We all hung our heads in shame.

"Peanuts..." Daniel said.

Lizzy and Courtney called out, "I still have the visual image!"

We all cracked up.

* * *

**Review please!**


	32. We're Screwed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Though sometimes I wish I did so I could strangle Dylan, but it was good that I killed him off.**

**Even though I had no legal rights to.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Every author is happy when he/she receives feedback, hint there. I haven't been doing anything good for weeks; I can't write a good chapter for you, I've just been throwing them out there! I also can't draw anymore…it's so pathetic and since I'm not getting reviews or comments on Deviantart I'm feeling kind of unloved. Way to boost up my spirits.**

**I also want you to know this is truly the beginning of the end, I don't expect you to like this one, it's just a filler chapter.**

**I just want to say I hope you enjoy the end of Breaking Free.**

**

* * *

**

Max POV

This not at all what I'm used to... I had been crawling through here forever, trapped in a thin place with no exit, or extra air at that matter. _Please, nobody fart…_

Benjamin was in front of me, leading us on. Preston, Fang, and Angel knew to come my way when we made it to the intersection of the air conditioning system, and Katherine, Sarah, and

Nudge knew to go Benjamin's way. Then we would have to go through many twists and turns to get where we (my team) would end up: the examination room.

Benjamin's group would end up in the computer system: Nudge would hack into it and take their data and remove some of their DNA examinations and remove our files. Hopefully that would work.

"I'm getting hot in here," Nudge whined. "I mean, isn't air conditioning supposed to heat you up? This is just cold agony..."

"Nudge, nice choice in words by the way, your voice echoes through here. And they might here you," I whispered to her.

"Sorry."

I sighed and continued on through the air conditioning pipes. I looked back at Fang, he looked thoroughly unmoved at Nudge.

But when does he not look unmoved?

**Gabby POV**

"I can't believe they left us with minimal instructions and just dumped us here without a Flock member to tell us what to do!" Aleesha grumbled.

I flipped a rock over with my feet and bugs squirmed out from under it. I was unmoved as

Aleesha jumped away from me and the grub covered rock.

We were in one of T.H.'s testing area, a maze where they tested the other mutants abilities.

It was like a hollowed out cave that led into T.H., the roof above us was just dirt and roots from the upper levels and the ground was made up of dirt and rocks. Tons and tons of big rocks, little rocks, in the middle rocks!

I crack myself up sometimes.

There were wired fences made up a maze that sprawled out for many hundreds of yards.

Imagine young mutant's pain as they try to escape this hellhole...

I sighed and Christian yawned. "Do you think we all could just sleep here tonight? Nobody is here."

"That's what they want us to think," Daniel said from in front of me, snapping a twig in half, filling the air with a cracking noise.

"Okay then, Mr. Ian Malcolm, didn't know we hired you to journey with us through Jurassic Park," I said in reply.

He sighed and faced Christian, "Who's Ian Malcolm?"

"Beats me," Christian replied.

"You are hopeless. If you knew anything about movies in the nineties, such as Jurassic Park, you would've understood that. Malcolm is a character in JP..." I trailed off, examining the wire fences. The metal strips crossed through each-other making diamond shapes.

There was a red substance on it that faded and crusted away when you rubbed it down...I couldn't tell if it was blood or just rust, though I wouldn't be surprised if it was both, this place looks cruel enough.

Aleesha went off; trying to get out of the maze we had intentionally walked into, not expecting the large amount of energy it would take.

I followed her, Daniel and Christian behind me.

**3rd person POV**

Lizzy and Courtney walked off to start going through the files that the T.H scattered everywhere throughout the building. Lizzy assumed they never thought there would be a break in or something.

The guards had been easy to take down when they had entered the building, Iggy and Gazzy had taken care of them quickly.

Gazzy went off to a room right ahead of them, "there were tons of computers and lab tables in there," as he had said.

Courtney grabbed a file dated 1996-1997 experiments. Could it really be that easy?

Lizzy heard a noise, "Put that back down!"

Iggy rushed over, "it's a trap, I can hear the alarms going on throughout the rest of the building."

"Somebody say loudly that we need help so Gabrielle can hear us!" Courtney said quietly.

"That would give away our position instantly," Iggy argued just as silently. "Somebody think out to Angel instead."

"But she is in the air conditioning system, she can't help us!" Lizzy replied to Iggy quickly. She started freaking out. _What are we supposed to do if they catch us! Will we get captured and killed? What about my ongoing love for Justin Bieber?_

_Wait, I don't have a love for Justin Bieber._

His blue eyes flared in anger. "Dammit, Gabrielle! We kind of are in trouble and I have to give away our position by yelling this out to you!"

The ground shook a little bit in reply, Lizzy hoped it would be a raptor but instead it was a few scientists and guards.

Gazzy ran out of the room by then, whispering to them angrily. "What the hell is going on...oh shit," he said as he saw the scientists.

He backed slowly into the room when he found out there were scientists out in the hallway there to kill him.

_Gotta find help... _he thought as he raced through the examination room, knocking over thousands of dollars in equipment and computers over as he escaped into the hallway on the other side.

"See," Iggy whispered to them. "We're screwed."

A roar sounded out in reply and the scientists turned in surprise.

Lizzy looked up at him. "No, we got them exactly where we intended them to go," she said and Courtney high-fived her.

**

* * *

**

Okay, I have two things I wish for you to tell me in a review, you can even just totally skip the chapter and review with your answers, or even PM me.

**What's your favorite coupling pair that I've shown signs of throughout this story? I've given a tiny hint of Eggy, one of Nazzy, and tons of Fax, and since I'm letting you be creative, are there more of something you wish to see in the last chapters? I'm open to anything.**

**Except Lizzy and Katherine, your reviews are not allowed due to I know exactly what you are going to say. If only I could block you this once. :D Okay, they are as long as I find them reasonable. **_**REASONABLE.**_

**And then there is the sequel. I have two options, **_**with or without**_** the kids in it? They definitely will not be in the third or fourth one though, I have to optional ways to write the second one.**

**So, add these in a review? Or a PM.**


	33. Ups and Downs

**Disclaimer: I own Maximum Ride! JP gave it to me!**

**...I'm joking.**

**Please review, I don't care if you completely ignore the story. I still need to know if you have a couple I can/should put together in this story.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Max POV**

We were almost to the intersection of the air condition route, but something had stopped us.

I heard a loud voice echoing throughout the hallways.

"Iggy..." Fang whispered from behind me. "He's calling for help..."

"Should we help him?" Benjamin tilted his head, looking at me.

"No...he sounded like he was calling for Gab...maybe so she could slaughter somebody or something,"

I laughed at the thought of that, though I knew she wouldn't hesitate.

Fang nodded. "So no need to go after him or whoever else is out there..."

I sighed in reply. "So we don't need to bother them, they seem to have a back-up already prepared."

I turned and Preston was looking ahead from behind Fang, he was the one holding a map for the other kids.

"We should be there by now," he said, confused.

"Benjamin..." I growled.

"He's holding it wrong," Benjamin replied, continuing to crawl through the shaft.

"Okay then," I said, easing my shoulders upwards as I started to use my elbows to crawl, my neck had begun to hurt.

Gazzy's voice echoed from up ahead, he was also calling for help.

Banjamin's eyes widened. "Oh shit."

**Gabby POV**

We made it into the building, completely unaware what we were supposed to do next.

"That's just great..." Aleesha said, looking inside of a room right of the entrance to the torturous maze of some sorts. She leaning her head on the window in the door, cupping her hands around them. "They have various forms of stun guns in here...and I am afraid those all don't necessarily just stun us..."

I ignored Christian and Daniel as they rushed over to look.

The fumbled with the door knob. "Gabrielle, bite it off, it's locked," Aleesha said to me.

"Christian has laser vision," I replied snidely.

"Oh yeah..." She looked at him.

"I can't control it..." He replied.

"Well now you can," Daniel said in return.

Christian sighed, looking at it.

You see, when you imagine laser vision, you'd think of red laser shooting out of some caped hero's eyes. Well it wasn't that exciting, if laser shooting out of a bulking costumed dude was exciting. He literally just stared at it.

And stared.

Smoke rose from the metal.

"Dude, I'm starting to question your laser vision," Aleesha said.

I suppressed my laughter, looking away for more things that might be useful later in the rooms around us.

I heard a metallic "ping!" and a door open.

I turned, "Holy sh..."

The doorknob was on the ground, surrounded by a pool of dark liquid, the metal itself.

"Well that actually worked..." Aleesha said, wide-eyed.

"What are you waiting for?" Daniel pushed us all in, one by one. "We could use these!"

"I'll pass, I'll just bite," I wave my hands in the "no" motion.

"Get one just in case," Christian said, holding one, looking prepared for an attack.

I slowly walked to a table, picking one up carefully. "I hope you realize something about me: don't trust Gabrielle with fire or weapons of any kind..."

I gripped it, smiling evilly.

Aleesha ran up to me, grabbing my arm, dragging me out. "What are we waiting for, come on!"

Daniel pushed me, "I second this motion."

I glared at him, turning my head so he could see.

Christian just laughed.

The second they turned me into a new hallway, I stopped cold.

A voice loudly ran out through the hallways, they probably couldn't hear it though..."Dammit, Gabrielle! We kind of are in trouble and I have to give away our position by yelling this out to you!"

It was Iggy. I looked at them, listening to the voice echo.

I pushed myself away, running toward the voice.

They chased after me until I shifted into a raptor, jumping a bit and running faster than they could possibly even manage.

I ran down the gray hallways, picking up pace when I saw scientists running in a hallway to the left.

I stopped, my claws skidding against the ground. Aleesha, Daniel, and Christian stopped behind me, Daniel holding the gun I had been using.

I growled quickly, looking into the hallway.

_ANGEL!_ I thought. _Tell my group every word I am thinking!_

_'Okay Gabrielle, shoot,'_ she replied quickly.

_Iggy called us, _I paused for her, _for help. We are going down this hallway, ready guns._

_'They got it. Wait, what guns?'_ She said after a second.

I ignore her and wrapped my neck around the corner of the wall.

I saw Iggy, Courtney, and Lizzy being held by a few guards.

I looked at my group, nodding my head. A few feathers rustled. I shook them back into place, and my friends slowly walked next to me. Daniel sat the extra gun down slowly beside me.

I ran quickly, and loudly, jumping onto one scientists, knocking them to the ground. I used my largest claw, raking it through his back.

I know, sounds gross.

The others looked at me and the guards aimed their guns at me.

Aleesha stepped in the hall first, running at full speed. I jumped to the side and she shot the tranquilizer gun at one guard.

He fell down, face first, bringing Courtney down with him.

Christian knocked one into the side of a scientist's temple. She fell to the ground with a loud _THUMP!_

I looked at him suspiciously.

"It's out of ammo!" He said to me. I snapped my jaws and he ran to get the other gun.

Daniel shot one guard who was apparently behind me, I turned and saw him hold the gun to the guard's back, pulling the trigger.

I laughed, of course I sounded like I was dying.

Aleesha pulled Lizzy up, shooting the guard trying to stop her.

Two scientists ran into the room next to us, I turned back into a weak human.

"Awesome!" We all high-fived.

But of course, it wasn't over yet. Three scientists came up behind Iggy, Courtney, and Lizzy, pulling them away from us.

We couldn't stop them as two guards came ip behind us, sedating us.

I fell to the ground slowly, refusing to close my eyes, but I saw my group fall to the ground around me, eyes already closed.

I widened my eyes, but darkness enveloped me.

**Ooh, intense! Review, fave, or subscribe for more!**

**I know it sounds like I'm begging. Sorry, I'm an impatient girl.**


	34. Battling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**It gets kind of gruesome later in Gabby's and Max's POV, if you are squeamish like Lizzy (bwahaha) I'd recommend not reading it.**

**It doesn't get extremely nasty, but if you have read Jurassic Park (the first book) it goes unto detail similar to Dennis Nedry's death. Or maybe Bella's in Breaking Dawn. I can't decide, well it just depends on your thoughts whether you decide read it.**

**Once the break line in Gabby's POV, the fight starts and if you are weak or afraid of detailed death scenes, scroll down to the bottom and read my Author's Note.**

**I worked hard on it though...**

**It's five pages long and 1700+ words.**

* * *

**Gabby POV**

I woke up, tied to a bed the looked suspiciously like the ones at the doctor's office. "Huh?"

My torso jolted up, but my wrists and legs were bound too tightly for any movements.

I looked to my left, Lizzy was tied on a similar bed, she had her eyes closed and she was whimpering.

She was reciting a verse of a song I did not know, I could only tell it was a song because her voice echoed in a haunting melody, unless I was hearing things.

I couldn't identify the words, she opened her eyes widely. "Don't kill me..." she whispered.

I turned, Courtney was on the other bed next to me, I saw more stretching out down the room with my friends on them.

"I don't love these scientists' work..." she trailed off.

I picked my head up, nobody was here except us.

My body melted away, I was now a raptor tied to the chair. I used all of my strength and freed myself, standing up on the top of the bed, trying not to lose my footing.

I jumped off with a thud. The noise echoed but nobody heard except my friends.

I fumbled to grip Lizzy's wrist ties. A quick swipe of the claws and she was free.

I jumped over my bed and swiped Courtney free, I ran down the end of the large room, swiping Christian, Aleesha, and Daniel free, my group.

We all ran to untie Iggy and Gazzy. It took a mere five minutes.

I saw a security camera in the corner of the room, and shifted back. "Stupid!"

Lizzy turned. "What?"

"There's a camera," I replied stiffly, looking at it.

Alarms wailed in the hallways. "Good god!"

Iggy fumbled in his pockets and brought out a small bomb of sorts. "I got something...it might help."

He tossed it to Gazzy, wait, I thought he was blind. Perfect aim.

Gazzy ran out the door, I heard a few shrieks and he ran back. "Watch your step."

* * *

We made it to an examining room, quite possibly the one Max was going too.

A few scientists looked up from one table that held a small child of possibly seven years old, she had dark, bat-like wings that were falling off the table, three times to big for her. Her eyes were closed.

I heard pant-like breaths coming from their direction, I assumed they had drugged the child.

One scientist ran to us with a scalpel, not that threatening but Daniel lunged at her, throwing a spike from his wrist.

It lodged itself into her throat, she fell to the ground quickly, gurgling as a foamy liquid rose from it.

She spat blood off next to her, screaming in agony as the poison took it's toll, her skin paled as it killed her from the inside.

Her veins became more prominent, and purple blotches appeared on her skin. Lizzy shrieked a bit.

It was over quickly, another scientist ran to us, I shifted and jumped above him, grabbing an arm,

ripping it off with my jaws quickly. Blood flew as I tossed it across the room.

He screamed in pain.

I bit into the same scientist's torso, sweet blood dripped from it. I felt his ribs with my teeth, I sunk them through more, piercing his skin on both sides. I felt the intestines in his stomach leaking into my mouth.

I spat them aside in disgust and tossed him over as well.

I bent down beside him, even my arm claws scraping the blood covered, tiled ground where he lay. I sniffed his forehead, listening by his mouth for a breath.

Nothing.

I looked above to see Iggy jump in the air, above another scientist, pushing his wings out, the ceiling was rather high. He scooped the last one up, shoving a small bomb into the scientist's throat.

I cringed at the thought of seeing it explode.

The child shrieked as the scientist fell beside her, but on the ground, choking wildly.

Aleesha gulped from beside me as the scientist swallowed the bomb.

The last scientist I jumped onto me with a syringe in hand, I flipped her over in a snap, the syringe entered her heart with an extreme force.

The child cried. Iggy swooped and picked it up, but the drug took her soul away at that second, her head lolled over to the side when he landed.

Blood dripped from it's mouth.

Did I mention Lizzy shrieked? Again?

Well she did.

Iggy sat the child down carefully onto the ground. "So much for saving somebody."

I shifted back human as everybody ran for the door, we heard the bomb counting down from inside the scientist that was rolling on the floor in pain.

I closed the door last as the explosion took place, looking inside of the small window.

I saw nothing but red dripping from above the window and sliding down it. The bomb had finished the scientist off. That thought almost reassured me, but also disgusted me as I pushed the visual image away from the back of my mind. I watched more blood flow down before turning to my friends.

I leaned against the door, arms spread wide as I slid down the door slowly, breathing heavily from all the work an running I had done. All the gruesome things I had seen in one day.

But it was almost over...

* * *

**Max POV**

I lowered myself out of the air conditioning, dropping quietly to the floor, kneeling and looking around the dark hallway.

Fang jumped out beside me.

We scurried to the right as Preston dropped out, the backpack that held a map and a few useful things, flashlights, a few bombs Iggy and Gazzy made us.

Angel dove down afterward.

I scoped the hallway out again. We might actually make it down. I noted that the examination room was two hallways down, the third door on the right.

We hurried down the hallway, no noise but our footsteps echoing behind us.

We turned right after passing the two halls, as we made it to right one, we slowed our pace.

We made it to the back entrance of the examination room. There were no windows on it, so I didn't know what to expect.

I watched Preston walk ahead of us, he fished a small bomb out of the backpack. He hooked it onto the doorknob, it started to smoke and we turned, a slight explosion and it was done, he walked in first, pushing the heavy door inward carefully.

Inside of the room was a battle scene. Chairs tossed aimlessly aside, tables upturned and scattered scientists laying on the floor. Blood pooled below one of them, he was missing an arm. Angel choked as she pointed at the missing limb that lay just feet away from us.

I looked back at the one scientist without an arm, there were small, fang-like teeth marks in his stomach that had blood flowing quickly out of his body.

Beside him and under him were some of his intestines...

Wow, Gabby must have been pretty upset.

A female scientist lay with a syringe poking out of her chest, no blood flew but I knew she was dead.

There was one scientists that looked like a bomb had exploded in him, entrails covered his stomach and blood was all over his face, which had a cry of pain frozen on it.

Iggy...

I turned away from the scene. Nobody alive was in here.

I noted that there were no mutants in here, I sighed a sigh of relief, looking at Fang and smiling.

Our buddies hadn't died.

We walked over to the other side of the room, where a second door was. Blood covered it.

One last scientist lay in the middle of the way to the door.

Her skin was extremely pale and had blotches of purple and green all over. I saw her blood veins all over her arms and face.

But in her throat was a black spike covered in yellow foam. Blood mixed with a green poison was underneath her neck.

Daniel was here, too.

Angel jumped a bit, looking at me sadly as she saw a child laying on the ground.

The child had on a hospital gown and was the age of around seven. Bat wings lay below her and blood seeped from her mouth. She was definitely dead.

Okay, Gabby, Iggy, and/or Daniel did not do that, I knew it. That looked like a side effect of a drug that me, Iggy, and Fang used to fear being given back at the school. I never learned it's name, but I knew how many mutants it had killed.

I stepped around the child, making it to the door. I gripped the bloody handle, turning it carefully.

**

* * *

**

I wanted to have Max have a flashback of her experience at the School that weren't in the books, so that's why I made the scientists kill off an experiment...

**Now, do you want to see the sketches of the girls of this story? Not Max, Nudge, or Angel. Gabby, Aleesha, Lizzy, Katherine, Anna, Sarah, and Alexa.**

**Here is the link (remove spaces):**_ HTTP: / WWW . Yougivemewings . deviantart . com /#/d361hno_

**I hope you enjoyed the story or the drawings! Review/comment your opinions and you will gain a virtual cookie! Dr. Martinez's at that. :D**

**Now, in two chapters all of the spoilers will be unfolded, including who died and various other things! I hope you will stick with me for the ending and enjoy!**


	35. Hung Heads

**Disclaimer: No owning of Maximum Ride.**

**Sorry for the short length.**

**

* * *

**

Gabby POV

I stood up just as quickly, looking over at my group. "I think it's time we go off and do what we were assigned to do."

They nodded, we walked over to Courtney, Lizzy, Iggy, and Gazzy. "We should split up again."

Iggy sighed in acceptance.

We waved and hurried down the hallway, taking a sharp turn at our stop: the control room.

If we hadn't mentioned before, we were to take out the security cameras and all that other stuff before attacking everybody. So much for that plan...

Christian stepped forward once we made it to the door. He looked inside, looked back at us, then stared at the doorknob.

More staring.

I sighed. "That's okay, take your time. We totally aren't going to get killed if we fail."

He glared at me, but still payed attention to the doorknob, smoke started billowing like crazy.

I looked at Aleesha and Daniel, "now would be a good time to develop new powers to stop time or something."

They shrugged.

The doorknob started to fall, but Christian caught it, proceeding to jump in pain and drop the molten metal to the ground. "Dammit!"

We turned around, hoping nobody would hear.

But just our luck, Dr. Brigid came running down the hall with her crazy scientist assistant.

"You guys are in big trouble," she said, grabbing onto the scruff of my shirt.

"Especially you," she whispered in my ear, I could feel her cool breath on my skin.

Ew.

She pushed me down to the ground, and proceeded to walk up to Christian. "And you, you just need to be worked on, no laser vision."

Christian glared, and this time, the phrase "if he could shoot lasers out of his eyes, I'd be dead" applied her. Smoke rose from her lab coat.

She tossed it off though. "I will be back. Back for all of your bodies."

She whispered something to the scientist, and he pulled out a wrench and picked up the some what melted door handle, and screwed it back on. It looked ridiculous, but he unlocked it.

He shoved us in, one by one.

He pulled out a gun, pushing it against our necks to force us to the wall that didn't have any electronics running on it.

He backed up, and held the gun outwards. We heard a noise at the door, and closed our eyes.

I heard Katherine speak, but I was too busy concentrating on not dying to pay attention.

**

* * *

**

Max POV

I opened the bloody handle, trying not to grip it too hard, I did not necessarily wish to have my hands covered in blood.

I pushed the door open slowly, and there were Iggy, Gazzy, Courtney, and Lizzy.

"Max!" Courtney said, arms wide.

I waved and Fang, Angel, and Preston stepped out behind me.

"You are all alive?" Iggy said. "I thought you died."

Fang rolled his eyes.

Footsteps ran though the hallway, an Benjamin and Katherine ran to us, carrying a knocked-out Brigid Dwyer.

Alexa followed, the backpack hung over her shoulder, Anna right next to her, having nothing in hands but a syringe filled with a clear liquid.

Fang shuffled his feet uneasily as they brought Brigid over.

Anna carefully handed me the syringe. "This can kill her off."

"She's not who runs this place though," Benjamin said. "He escaped."

"Chu," I whispered under my breath, looking at Brigid.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" She recognized me, pressing her eyebrows together,

"Maximum."

"Brigid," I said slowly. "Where is Chu?"

She laughed, "Like I would tell YOU...he's far past gone. He's probably far away by now."

"Brigid, we can kill you right now and be done with you forever if you don't tell us where he is," I whisper to her a bit cruelly.

She gulped. "I choose die over telling you where Chu is. I'd rather die..." she repeated that phrase like a prayer, taking it to heart. "I'd rather die than help you..."

"So be it," my eyes narrowed, Anna walked over to me, holding the needle carefully.

I carefully injected it into a blood vein in her wrist.

* * *

About five minutes later, our group was hurrying with Iggy's down the halls to find Gabby, Aleesha, Daniel, and Christian.

"They went this way," Courtney pointed to the right.

I sure hoped she was right, we took the turn and made it to a door. The doorknob looked melted off partly. "Yup...they are in here," Courtney said, "that's how Christian made it into the weapon room."

I literally face-palmed.

We fumbled with the door quickly. Katherine ran up behind us. "What's up?"

"We can't get in," I whispered quietly to her.

"It's locked?" She asked at the same volume.

"Yeah," Fang nodded for me.

"Which is why I brought some keys," she pulled out a key ring from her pocket. "The door handle is melted a bit, so you'll have to try extra hard to open it."

"Okay..."

"Gabrielle!" She whispered sharply, "if you can hear us, we will be in there soon."

"What about the others?" Courtney said.

"They can't hear as well."

**

* * *

**

Now I have the last two chapters finished up, so if I get a reasonable amount of feedback, the next one will be up really soon and so forth.

**Wanna review for the sake of the end of this story? For the slow beginning to the quick end of it: the next intense chapter and the epilogue.**


	36. Bullet's End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG...It's the last chapter!**

**I hope you like it and review, for old time's sake!**

* * *

**Gabby POV**

I closed my eyes and hung my head. Daniel did the same, Aleesha followed suit. We gave up. If only I could see where Christian was...

I heard the scientist load up the gun and I dropped my iPod to the floor. I looked at it sadly.

I whispered to Daniel, he opened his eyes when he heard me, "I knew I would never meet the Black Eyes Peas."

He tried to laugh but we saw the scientist cock the gun, and then shot it.

And in the blink of an eye, I was being tossed to the ground as the bullet was unleashed from the scientist's gun.

On top of me was a dead weight, I pushed something off of me, my vision was failing me.

I blinked then saw the scene in front of me. Daniel was next to me, just as stunned as I was, I looked up at Aleesha, her eyes were wide open. I looked in front of me. Christian was on the ground with a pool of blood below him, and a dark stain on his pale shirt. The scientist was as confused as I was. Nobody saw it coming.

"Oh shit..." I said. "Shitshitshishhhh..."

I couldn't manage any other words, they all came out as "shit" mixed together. Aleesha and Daniel just stared at me. I stood up slowly.

I looked down at Christian with a look of shocked confusion on my face, that bullet was for me, I should have been killed. Another "shit" escaped my mouth.

I sighed and looked at the scientist, "Why did you try to shoot me if I'm such an amazing creation?"

He stammered, "You...you were also a huge threat."

I sighed, "Then why make me?"

He replied, "I don't know."

I laughed, "You know what I know?"

He shook his head.

"I AM a huge threat," and my human body melted away, Aleesha stood behind Daniel, who poked at Christian. _So helpful._

I jumped and sliced the last scientist's throat open, and pushed him to the ground. Then I was human again and picked up the gun.

Katherine and the others finally managed to get into the door.

I waved grimly, and jogged to Aleesha and Daniel and took my iPod from him, he had picked it up and dusted it off.

A new crack lay on the screen, but I clicked the "home" button and it lit right up, and I smiled. Aleesha high-fived me, I laughed.

"Way to go Gabby!" She said to me excitedly.

I ran up to the group with Daniel and Aleesha right next to me and just pointed and turned, I twirled back around, "Get him up, or we could leave him to die alone, which sounds like something I would do, but I'm assuming you want to bring him."

Max sighed, and went over to pick Christian up. He was still breathing, but barely.

We jogged through the halls, we reached Benjamin. "Hey...ohh..." he said as he saw Max.

He motioned for Anna and Alexa to follow us, they mindlessly walked over to Nudge, who greeted them warmly.

We then all ran out, I was faster than I ever had before. Katherine and Lizzy were out first, though.

I stepped out into light, shielding my eyes. We eventually, after many tripped on branches and fell into various mud holes and got their shoes stuck, made it to our clearing.

The clearing didn't have the same artistic beauty as before. I planned on drawing what it now looked like, it was so dreary.

There were some blood splattered around, one tree, the one I heard something inside of, was shattered and its pieces were scattered all around.

It made me feel almost sad.

ALMOST.

This patch of grass was where Max felt a meaning to live, where me and Fang were nearly killed.

I wasn't leaving it without a reason. I had so many memories from this one spot...

Max set Christian down and called us over. "He's not going to make it."

"Dammit, now I'm going to have to find someone new to share Ray William Johnson jokes with." I turned to Katherine and handed her my iPod. "Try to find wifi and go on YouTube and search him up."

She looked at me.

"I'm joking."

"Ah...only you can find humor in situations like this..." she handed me my iPod back.

We sat down in the ground as Max made sure we were okay; then dismissed us.

We walked over to stand over Christian.

When he recognized us, he instantly focused his cloudy eyes.

"You idiot," Katherine said to him. I surpressed my laughter.

"Where's my pancake mixxx..." he managed to mutter before coughing hard, his head lolled to the side and he spat blood into the dirt.

"Really Christian?" I said, "Those are you choice in last words? You just saved my life and probably Daniel's and that's all you can say to us?"

He stared past us, probably directing his question to Katherine: "Can't you heal?"

She nodded. "But I can't do miracles."

His breath hitched, and gurgling noises escaped his throat, and then complete silence.

I sighed, and Preston walked over next to us and just kneeled down in the dirt. He looked unmoved in comparison to Max, who rushed over and sat next us three. More of, us three and a body of one of our friends.

We just hung out there as Fang and Iggy helped out everyone else around us, and I realized:

Three of us have been lost in this all, Anna and Alexa left, but came back and Christian died, he couldn't come back though. Some things will never be the same. But even if we all get killed right now, we will always be together, our bodies and our souls.

Though that sounded extremely cheesy...it was true. We would always be together, no matter what.

**

* * *

**

Nobody would've guessed it was Christian. Nobody DID guess.

Reviews equal cookies! And Angel might mind control you if you don't review.

**I hope you enjoyed reading Breaking Free.**


	37. Epilogue: Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don' t own it. End of story.**

**Literally.**

**You guys thought I was going to leave you hanging with that last chapter? NO! There's an epilogue!**

**

* * *

**

Gabby POV

**Approximately 11 months later...**

_As I assumed those assumptions were wrong. Shortly after summer break I didn't go to school with any of these people. I never saw Max or Angel again. Nudge though would always find a time to chat, so I knew how everything was going on there._

_My friends sometimes kept me posted on how school was going for them, but sometimes I wondered how they could all manage not to kill the teachers with their powers._

_But I assumed things are working out fine._

_Max and Fang were engaged still, Nudge had told me in her last visit. They never got all of Fang's memory back, but that didn't matter. They were all together, that's what mattered to Nudge._

_Sometimes I just couldn't stand her sappiness._

_I became more reclusive at my new school, refusing to speak to anyone. I never wore my favorite Black Eyed Peas' tee shirt because I believed that nobody at my school understood them and also my school was lame in comparison._

_Only on weekends would I ever see my friends, and every time I would let out my voice, I was tired of holding it in at my hellish school._

_I never wished to be anywhere but where I was harder than now. I probably never will. I'm thirteen years old and I've already suffered through battles, watched the death of a friend, escaped from a insane asylum filled with freaky scientists, and turned into an extinct reptile..._

_I still do though, whenever I'm angry I climb the fences and make it to a small forest in which people rarely go to, but if I go to far though I'll make it to the highway._

_I'd turn into a raptor in the woods and hunt down a few animals, but I've been spotted and sightings popped up into the news all the time. (Normal) Scientists called me a new species; finders of me called me a monster._

_But whenever my friends would see another finding of me in the news, we'd just laugh and think of our journey together._

_This story is over, but our legacy will live on in our hearts. Max and Fang will write the new chapters in our life story, but my time with the mic is done._

* * *

I closed my laptop as I typed the last sentence, and sighed. I got up and walked slowly to my mirror, and sighed at my eyes, which had purple underneath due to lack of sleep.

My blonde hair was a frizzy mess. It wasn't dyed black though...so much for that.

I heard a noise from my window, like a rock being thrown at it. I stepped to the left and looked out my window and I saw Katherine waving at me from the street. I could see more people, but I couldn't tell who they were from my angle, when I looked straight out I saw the house's brick wall next to me.

I immediately ran down my stairs and opened the front door after putting on my shoes quickly.

I slammed the door shut, shivered at the cold January air, and ran into the street where the Flock and my friends stood.

Everyone patted my back or hugged me, I just ignored the hugs. I said hello to all of my friends who I hadn't seen in a while, the ones who weren't available whenever I wanted to see a friend on weekends.

Max went up to me last, and I looked up at her. She hugged me, I just patted her back uneasily, and my friends saw my eyes flicker to green and black for a moment and stifled their laughter.

She pulled away and held onto my arms, her ring scraped against my skin lightly. "You remember what we talked about? How did they'd come back for you soon?"

I nodded and gulped. She looked sadly at Fang; then turned and spoke to me, her breath creating a small fog as she sighed deeply:

"It is time to train."

**

* * *

**

Now these are one of those endings where if you play a bar from Muse's "Uprising" song that will add to the effect.

**Breaking Free is now over as I said. If you never caught on, **random1ness** is Katherine, **masteryodalightsaber** is Benjamin, anything involving "your niece" or "Lizzy" is Lizzy, and I, **MaxJacksonCullenGirl**, am Gabrielle.**

**The real Christian is alive though, he literally asked me to kill him off. Yup.**

**Now, subscribe to me so you can read the sequel: "Please Don't Leave Me".**

**I hoped you enjoyed reading this story all throughout, and I wish you would all review for the last time. :)\**

**Rememer to check out the sketches at: **_HTTP: / WWW . Yougivemewings . deviantart . com /#/d361hno (_**No spaces!)**

**Cookies, remember, cookies and bacon.**


	38. The Final Author's Note

**Hello, it's me, MaxJacksonCullenGirl. I hope you enjoyed Breaking Free. I thank you all for following, adding it to your favorites, or reviewing this story through this entire eleven months.**

**Now I'm going to have to pay you all back. If you are too lazy you can just scroll down through all this, I have more to say.**

_**

* * *

**_

Subscribers:

AxiGaGa

Bleachgirl4

CrazyNerdyFangirl

CrimsonLaura

f3y-chan

Ksquaredable

Leah Hunter

loving books and music

Mackenzie Ride

monkiej17

nm-maximumride4eva

SwiftPaw96

TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75

TheJazzyDolphin

UnbrokenSilences

vampirepailaii

xFang's Angelx

Xx-nb-xX

_**

* * *

**_

Favorites:

alex052

AnjeLLii

CrazyNerdyFangirl

CrimsonLaura

elorid'sdragonscrimbit

FANG-luv-R-for-life

FlyForever

Music Freak 96

Niamhooo

Niggy-Fax62929

Nighthawk21

WingedHero540

xFang's Angelx

XxLilyFlowerxX

_**

* * *

**_

Reviewers:

There's too many of you guys, but you are all awesome!

**Noteworthy, Awesome, Inspiring, or Funny Reviews:**

_**Lizzy:**_

Amazing. absoulutly amazing. i went on vacay and havent had time to catch up on your stories. but that was better than any book ive ever read! i would have never thought christian would die. but omg gabby, that story is amazing. i was speechless(i know, a shocker) while reading it.

_**random1ness:**_

i swear if you kill me gabby i'll kill you. but lets see. i bet its daniel isn't it? whoooo!

just kiddin'.

_**Live Life Out Loud:**_

noooooo...! u cant leave the story it will kill me!... not really. but i luv ur story like realy! i hope u continue... plz! sorry that i havet been reviewing but i usually dont hav time 4 fan fic anymore so i only hav time to read them and not review plus my parents r comin down hard on me and my sis on bein on our laptops too long... yeah right! i could b on my 4 like hours straight if they would let me. plz(again) dont stop writin i sctually like ur its funny while bein romantic (at times)

_**Fangslittlegirl08:**_

yay lets search through a dead guys stuff, what will we find nobody knows, lol update soon

_**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75:**_

Everyone is stupid, excepy Angel, Gabby, and well, I guess not, but I think Max makes the list as well. Glad to hear that you're writing more. Well, Dylan deserves to be punished, but don't make him die, he can be a source of information of whose behind all this. UPDATE SOON!

_**Reignbeau:**_

AWESOME chapter! i REALLY hate dylan! he's a- never mind. update soon!

luv reignbeau :)

_**random1ness:**_

awesome as always! but i need to stab dylan with a plastic spork! and i need to poke people! and i need to say chicken!

it's like you barely know me *sobbing*

just jokin! :) *mentally poking gabby*

hahahahahahaha..ha..ha...chicken

_**flocklover19:**_

OMG IM GONNA DIE IF ANGEL BRINGS DYLAN BACK WITH HER! JUST WHEN MAX AND FANG WERE GETTING CLOSE, AND HES THINKING ABOUT PROPOSING/! MERHHH UPDATE SOON PLEASE!

**

* * *

**

Now, what will I be doing now that this story is up and done for?

**Well, there is a Percy Jackson story coming up, What the Fire Brings will also be continued. I have a **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_** story coming up (my second favorite movie, I had to write one). My Jurassic Park fan-fiction will be updated soon due to some sort of demand on DeviantArt.**

**The JP fan-fic also needs reviews not speaking of he-who-will-not-be-named-though-he-is-in-this-story's love for me, *cough cough* LIZZY *cough cough* KATHERINE *cough*…**

**

* * *

**

Now,

_**Maximum Ride**_** wise?**

**I have more in plan for IPod Craziness and Four Years you'll Cherish forever.**

**

* * *

**

Sequels to this story?

**Definitely. There's about three more to come. Names below.**

_Please Don't Leave Me_

_Short, non spoiling summary:_

Max and Fang are back and ready for anything. The teens are there by their sides, and they are always there to help. But when more bird-kids show up, is it too late for any help?

_What Hurts the Most_

Short, non spoiling summary:

Max has a secret that just might tear the Flock apart. The teens might just be gone forever, the Flock hasn't heard from them in a year. As Max insists that her secret is true and will be true with one trip back to TH, will the Flock ever trust her again? Is it all an illusion, or is the world really coming to an end?

_My Immortal_

Short, non spoiling summary:

Max can't take it anymore, the pain is killing her. Will it all be over soon, or will the Flock's depression continue due to lack of adventures? Will they abandon their past and live normal lives and Max be the only one living in the past? And are the teens finally back?

* * *

**Now, any original stories?**

**Hell yes. I got a pretty decent one that's almost done, will be posted on DeviantArt and Fiction Press later.**

**

* * *

**

**I believe that's all for me to say, I hope you'll press the review button once more and tell me your opinions on my future works. If you have an account, I will reply to your message and tell you more secrets if you crave them! Any questions? Just message me or review your question and I will definitely get back to you.**


	39. Really the last AN: Alert!

** ~ Hey. I hope you guys would have subscribed to me or whatever. But incase you didn't know, the sequel is up RIGHT NOW. Go on and read it or subscribe to it! Or just me in general! ~**


End file.
